A day in the life of Alpha Jim
by Zinc10
Summary: On a normal day Jim, an Alpha, wakes up to the feel of Gallia's lips, and doesn't go back to sleep until he's mated all three of his pretty Omegas. Twice. Alpha/Beta/Omega verse. mirrorverse (ish). alternative universe (AU). Lots of sex. Surprisingly light for A/B/O verse.
1. Chapter 1

A day in the life of Alpha Jim

X

X

7:00 AM

Jim wakes slowly to the feeling of Gallia's warm lips bobbing hungrily on his dick. She was a champion cocksucker and not afraid to use her talents. Orion woman normally require multiple partners to keep them satisfied, but ever since it became known that the captain of the USS Enterprise was her partner, no one else has come near her. Jim's tried to talk to the crew, but he isn't really sure how to say, "It's fine if you have sex with Galia" without coming across as super creepy.

On shore leave and first contact missions, Gallia frequently seeks out other partners. But during long travel missions, like the one they're on now, she never manages to talk someone else into her bed.

This means that by morning Gallia is always hungry and aching for it. She pulls off Jim's fully aroused cock with a _pop_ and wastes no time crawling up to impale herself on it properly. She lets out an appreciative moan as she becomes fully sheathed. It doesn't take much time before she's bouncing up and down at a quick pace, high pitched moans filling the air.

Jim finally opens his eyes as he positions his hands behind his head, enjoying the sight. Gallia's large green tits bounce with her movements and slap back against her tight abs. _Slap slap slap_.

Beautiful.

Her strong thigh muscles remain tensed as she pushes herself up and down on his dick. Her hips wiggle and twitch as she gets closer to orgasm. Her eyes are half closed, swollen red lips parted as she pants.

Jim reaches out to grab one of those amazing bouncing tits. His hand isn't big enough to grip all of it, so he grabs as much as he can and squishes. When he flicks one finger over her dark green nipple, Gallia lets out a pornographic cry and arches into the touch.

Fuck yes.

Jim lets himself fall into a delicious early morning orgasm. He feels the knot at the base of his penis expand and move up to the head as he spurts his seed deep in the Orion's body. Gallia moans as her body absorbs the seeds hungrily.

He hasn't gotten her pregnant yet. Spontaneous pregnancies between different species are so rare they're almost unheard of, but that doesn't mean that Jim is going to stop trying.

Jim's expanded alpha knot means that Gallia and Jim are stuck in this position for a while. Gallia can't even bounce anymore, which means no more jiggling tits. A pity, really.

Still, Gallia loves the feeling of a knot between her legs. She places one hand on her abs and massages the knot from the outside as her hips make short, sporadic twitches. Jim grunts, grab her right breast harder and spurts an extra load inside of her.

Finally, Gallia throws her bright red curls back and comes with a high-pitched scream. The muscles of her dripping vagina tighten in waves, and her beautiful light green breasts quiver, nipples erect.

Jim smiles at the gorgeous sight.

Three deep breaths later, Gallia lets her body fall onto Jim's chest. Her tits are soft cushions between their bodies. "Good morning Jim," she murmurs into the contented quite of the room.

Jim grins and kisses her neck, nipping at it softly. "Good morning gorgeous."

Orions don't have alphas, betas or omegas. Which means that any bites Jim leaves on her neck disappear within the week. This is the only down side to Gallia, as every other part of her is witty and hard working with the sexual prowess of a porn star.

X

X

8:00AM

Jim gulps down his third cup of water to wash down his bloody steak. For some reason he's always thirsty lately. He drops off his food tray and licks his lips before making his way to sickbay.

McCoy was his first Omega, and always shows his bite-mark proudly. But one hardly needs the mark to know that the doctor is a claimed Omega, because he's very visibly seven months pregnant.

This is Bones' fourth litter. Well, technically fifth, but fourth time he's been filled with Jims' pups. The doctor is carrying four pups this time, and Jim could not be prouder.

The scent of pregnant omega assaults Jim's nose as he enters sickbay. So he takes a deep breath and goes on a hunt, quickly finding the source of the delicious scent in the doctor's office. As Jim enters, Bones looks up from his pad.

"We need more doses of immune-enhancer. And you need to drink more water," Bones grumbles.

Jim grins as he closes the door. At seven months Bones is always grumpy, and his hormones are all over the place. Last week Bones had sent his alpha away in an angry tantrum, and refused to have sex for two days. Two days!

Luckily Bones seems to be in a much more amicable mood now. He has a hand resting on his huge belly, and responds eagerly to Jim's kiss after the captain walks over to stand next to the CMO's desk.

"I already had three glasses this morning," Jim murmurs into the kiss.

"You should still drink more, you're dehydrated," Bones grumbles back. But the seriousness of his tone was a bit diminished due to the way he moans a second later when Jim stroked one of his breasts.

"Jim!" Bones hisses, "We're in sickbay!"

Jim just smirks and keeps petting.

As a male Omega, Bones' breasts will never be as full as Galia's or Jaylah's, but they do swell during pregnancy and are fully capable of feeding four growing pups. Jim has seen it. Jim has even fucked his Omega as two of his pups suckled at Bones' swollen tits. What a sight to see that was.

"Did you sleep well, baby?" Jim asks as he pulls his pregnant mate up from his chair. Bones turns toward his desk, grips the edge and bends over without being asked.

Bones is the first and only Omega CMO in Starfleet. Jim likes to show his appreciation of these accomplishments by fucking the good doctor on his fancy desk. He especially likes it when Bones is splayed completely across the surface, with his ass on full display. But at seven months pregnant with four pups, Bones' belly it too large to fit comfortably on the desk. So Jim settles with having the doctor bend over and brace his elbows on the glossy surface.

"The pups were kicking for a few hours, but it's not so bad yet. They're not quite big enough to have it be painful," Bone's casual words belie his breathy tone. Pregnancy pants are elastic, so Jim can easily pull them down to pale thighs and grab a handful of plump omega ass.

Bones grunts and his small Omega dick springs to attention. Jim runs a finger down the crevice of the doctor's ass cheeks, and then pokes a single digit into Bones' twitching hole. With his other hand, he opens his own pants, pulling his aroused cock free of its confines.

"Did you lock the door?" Bones asks is a tone that's a bit too breathy to be natural.

"Must have slipped my mind," Jim hums as he starts stroking the inside of Bone's ass. "I suppose you better stay quite if you don't want Chapel to walk in."

"Jim, just- _ah_ \- lock the door," Bones whispers.

Pulling his finger out, the alpha rubs his aroused dick on Bone's beautiful ass. "I'm afraid I'm a bit occupied at the moment," Jim purrs, then thrusts forward in a fluid stroke. Bones gasps loudly, but has enough self-control not to moan. The Omega's back arches and his legs spread a little wider as his mouth opens in a silent scream.

Placing a hand on his mates swollen belly, Jim feels a little push. "I can feel the kicks you were talking about," Jim purrs into his mate's ear. "It seems like we are going to have some strong pups, aren't we Bones?"

The doctor moans quietly. Bones loves carrying pups. His first alpha had given him a litter with only a single beta pup. After that, Bones had two miscarriages, leading to his then alpha, Jocelyn, renouncing her claim and kicking Bones out for being "essentially sterile".

Bones had gone to Starfleet as a last resort. A renounced Omega didn't have many options. Jim took an immediate liking to the grumpy Omega, and it didn't take long before Jim's bite mark covered Jocelyn's.

After Bone's first heat, it became immediately apparent that he wasn't "essentially sterile", as Jim filled him with thee pups. Bones glowed with pride during the whole pregnancy.

Now, seven years later, he still bounces on Jim's cock eagerly. Bones was raised to be a good, obedient omega, so he always presents his ass and his neck without even being asked. Jim purrs with pride and sinks his teeth into his bond-mark.

Bones comes with a silent scream, squirting sterile sperm onto the floor. With a final pump Jim's knot expands as well, and he shoots his alpha cum into Bones' silently quivering body.

As his knot slowly starts to recede, Jim and McCoy have a quite conversation about the pups. What their names will be, and which families they'll be raised by once they're done weaning. Bones wanted to give them to his beta cousin and her husband in Georgia. Jim agrees easily. His brother, Sam, had taken Jim and Bone's first litter.

After a few minutes, Jim can finally pull away. After a kiss, he buttons his pants and starts heading toward the door. "Don't forget the immune-enhancers, and drink more water!" Bones calls after him.

Jim gives a little wave, before walking into main sickbay. Chapel is in the far corner, blushing and pretending to pay attention to her pad. Jim is still smirking when he walks onto the bridge.

X

X

10:00 AM

Two hours later, Jim is in his ready room. They're still underway to their next planet, which means Jim can't go on exciting adventures or bed new alien species. Instead, he does paperwork. He's reviewing Scotty's newest ideas for engineering when Jim's Yeoman, Janice Rand walks into the room. His Yeoman is petite, with high heels, blue eyes and a blond braid wrapped around her head. She's a beta and thus completely sterile, just like 90% of the human population.

She's also attracted to powerful men.

It comes as no surprise to Jim when, after she set his coffee down on the table, Rand asks in a sweet voice, "Is there anything else I can help you with, sir? Anything at all?"

Rand always tries to imitate omega behavior when she's near the captain. Badly, Jim might add. Omegas are not nearly as meek as Rand seems to think they are.

"Well," Jim sighs as if he's having a tough day, "It's been hours since I've seen any of my pretty Omegas." Jim rubs his hardening dick with pointed interest, "It's starting to be distracting."

"How careless of them," Rand whispers sympathetically, blushing lightly and avoiding eye contact as if she's a particularly shy. As if she doesn't do this every day. "Could I possibly be of any service, Sir?"

Jim debates about how he should have her. On the table? Against the wall? On the bridge in his chair for all to see? Rand does love the chair, the power of it. Instead Jim spreads his legs a bit, displaying his bulging pants, "Get on your knees, yeoman."

"Yes sir," Rand breathes out as she sinks to her knees. Rand keeps her skirt two inches shorter than Starfleet standard, which is already amazingly low cut. So when she crawls below the table, Jim can easily see the curve of her ass, and a slight wetness on her thighs. She's wearing a red-laced thong today.

It doesn't take long before Jim feels delicate fingers opening his pants. Then a little tongue darts out to lick at the head of his cock. Janice's warm breath puffs over the warm flesh a second before another little lick darts out of her mouth. Hesitant little licks.

Jim grabs the back of her head and pulls it roughly toward himself. The tip of his dick thrusting against the back of her throat; she lets out a muffled sound. The message seems be received, though, as the yeoman starts bobbing up and down with much more enthusiasm. Her mouth produces suction as her tongue flicks and licks along his shaft.

"There's a good yeoman," Jim purrs as he picks up his pad again, "pleasuring your captain properly." In an email, Scotty is describing his new plans. While they seem promising, Jim won't let anything happen to the ship until Scotty shows more evidence that his newest project won't get them all killed. He decides to give engineering a visit later.

Meanwhile, Rand is making some fantastic slurping and popping sounds between his legs, her tongue twisting and licking hungrily at her Captain's cock. One of her hands is stroking at the base, and a quick glance downward confirms that her other hand is between her quivering thighs, jerking to the pace of her blowjob. "Captain…Hmm, Cap-mmhmm-sir. So big sir-Hmm!" Rand pants around the cock in her mouth.

This continues for several minutes. Rand desperate to please and Jim mostly ignoring her as he continues his work. He sends several emails, and reads two reports about the last mission. All the while the knot gathers at the base of his dick.

Rand is a beta, so she smells completely sterile. She talented enough with her tongue to take the edge off for a little while, but she will never be a true mate. So when Jim does come, it's only half the amount he normally would, and his knot only lasts two minutes at most.

During those two minutes, Rand keeps the knot in her hot mouth like an obedient bitch, suckling at it until it goes down. Then she places her captains flaccid penis back into his pants and crawls out from under the table.

She straightens slowly, and fidgets with the rim of her too-short skirt. It's not by accident that Jim sees the slightest hint of a lace thong again. "Was there anything else, sir?" She asks shyly.

"Dismissed for now, yeoman." And she scurries out the door.

Jim rubs at his eyes as a headache starts thumping behind his eyes, he must have been reading reports to long. Perhaps it's time for a break.

X

X

11:00 AM

The warm hum of the engines welcomes Jim to engineering. Scotty is in some kind of bubble force field tapping at a pad near the entranceway. The bubble also contains Jim and Jaylah's three pups. At five months old, they're almost big enough to send back to earth to be raised by a beta couple. Since Jaylah has no living family, she asked if the pups could be sent to live with "the sister of Mont-gummry Scotty". Scotty could not have been happier and has been looking after the pups like an excited uncle.

Jim grins down at his pups as he comes to sit next to his head engineer. The force field only keeps the little ones from leaving, it doesn't affect adults. One of his girl pups is sleeping in Scotty's lab, the second one is chewing on some soft, brightly colored tubing. The smallest of the pups, Run'tah, is staring at Jim with little frown lines on his forehead. Jim grins and rubs his soft white hairs.

Jaylah's pups take after their mother in looks: large eyes with dark lashes, and pale skin with black patterns over their entire bodies. One eye in each of their pups is gold like their mother's; the other is bright blue like Jim's. Run'ta's befuddled two-colored gaze is focused on his father.

After discussing the potential updates with Scotty ("But the new engine would be 12.6% more efficient Kaptin" "Not until you prove to me you can keep this new engine cool in battle conditions, Scotty."), Jim goes to find his youngest Omega.

Jim recognizes Jaylah by the shape of the long slender legs hanging out of a Jeffries tube near a far corner of engineering. Jaylah's species is significantly more nimble than humans, so she often repairs the spaces that are more difficult to reach.

Jaylah's a special case on all fronts. She is not a Starfleet officer, but since she's mated to the captain, she's been allowed to stay onboard and take classes online. Scotty also lets her have full access to engineering because apparently she's a natural. Not being an official officer, Jaylah continues to wear her skin-tight grey clothes.

Jim stands behind her and runs a warm hand up her leg to the curve of her ass.

"Who is of there?" Jaylah's muffled voice comes from the tubes, "If you do not stand away I will cutting off your hand!"

"Well, hello to you to Jaylah," Jim replies friendlily and feels the muscles below his hands relax.

"James Tee!" Jaylah exclaims happily, wiggling her body in an attempt to squirm out of the tube. Jim groans at the stimulation and rubs his dick on her soft ass.

"It's alright baby, you can keep working," Jim groans as he works two fingers under the rim of her pants, but they're too tight to pull down in one go. Moving his hands forward, he unties the grey sash she uses as a belt then peels the skin-tight clothing down to her shapely legs to her ankles.

"I will be finishing in the minute of five," Jaylah responds from within the tube. Jim hums in acknowledgement as he pushes her legs together and thrusts his cock between her thighs. If he pushes forward completely, the head of his dick will come out on the other side, so he only makes shallow trusts. He brings his fingers down between her ass-cheeks and feels the top of the black toy buried inside her.

Jaylah didn't present as an Omega until after Kral had murdered her family. Which meant her first heat had found young Jaylah alone and confused on the wreckage of the USS Franklin. There she had used whatever tools had been available to try to help her through the pain.

Over the years she had gotten better at making toys, toys that vibrated and expanded, soft toys, hard toys, and small toys for everyday use. She continues to use them even now. Jim loves it.

With a sharp tug and a pop, the little black plug comes loose. Within seconds slick is dripping out the Omega and covering her thighs. Shallow thrusts become wet slaps and Jim moans in delight.

Pulling his cock out from between her legs, Jim positions the head of it at her dripping entrance. "You ready Jaylah-baby? You want your alpha's big cock?"

"Hurry up James-Tee!" came the muffled response from within the Jeffries tubes as Jaylah's legs bent at the knees so the back of her high heeled boots could press against his spine. Apparently she pulled her right leg out of her pants without the use of her hands.

After so many years alone on an empty ship, Jaylah is always happy to be intimate, and never shy about asking. Her enthusiasm makes up for her complete lack of Omega manners.

Jim pushes into her tight vagina. If the captain hadn't been present for the event he could have sworn that warmth as tight as this could never have birthed pups. He thrusts in again, appreciating her alien muscle tightness. Strong legs pull him in, making his thrusts deeper. The _slap slap slap_ of flesh on flesh joins the bangs and hums of engineering for a several long minutes.

"I am done doing the repairs of the Jeffries tubes, James-Tee," Jaylah's muffled voice traveled over sound of squelches and slaps. With a grunt, Jim pushes forward, grips her hips, and pulls her free.

Jaylah is unquestionably the most flexible of his lovers. So, instead of remaining bent over, Jaylah places one of her feet on the ground and brings the other one up and over Jim's head. It finally comes to a rest on Jim's right shoulder. Jim shows how impressed he is with a low whistle: Jaylah is literally being fucked sideways while doing a vertical split on her captain's dick.

"Why do you make that sound with the breath?" Jaylah asks with small frown lines on her forehead. Jim knows exactly where Run'ta gets his puzzled expression.

"It just means I am impressed with what you do," Jim explains in a voice he's trying to keep even as he continues thrusting into her. Jaylah twists her upper body and pulls herself forward in a move other Omegas would be hard pressed to follow. She then wraps her arms around Jim's neck and kisses him passionately.

During the kiss Jim brings one arm around her back to help support her weight, while also pulling her closer. His other hand seeks out her right breast. Her left one is pressed too tightly into her leg for Jim to access.

During her pregnancy Jaylah's breasts had begun expanding. Instead of getting new clothes the omega had cut a large gash in her shirt right underneath her breasts. As her black-striped breasts continued to expand over the months of pregnancy they began to hang out below the gash. By the time her pups were finally born her breasts were so swollen that one could see the bottom rim of her pitch black areolas. And when she bent over you could see the full perky black nipples leaking drops of milk over pale skin. Jim has been accidentally dropping multiple items near her vicinity ever since she made the change in wardrobe.

Jim squeezes her breasts and purrs into her lips as warm milk squirts out. Jaylah pulls away with a small gasp, and Jim moves his attention down to her neck where he nibbles at his bonding mark.

"The milk is weak today," Jaylah says as if she is admitting a fault.

"What do you mean, Jaylah-baby?"

"The milk is weak," Jaylah repeats seriously, "yesterday the milk was so full, it was like the cream, but now it is weak like water."

Jim thinks he must not be doing his job right if she can think about the quality of her breast milk while literally being fucked sideways. He must also be doing his job wrong if her milk has become watery. He pushes her against the side Jeffery's tube and begins fucking her harder.

"An Omega's milk becomes thicker after being knotted," Jim growls, giving up the attempt to keep his voice calm, "An Omega's body needs to know it's being taken care of, or it will start conserving calories."

"This problem has not –ah- been before."

"The pups are bigger now, they eat more."

"The pups are greatly hungry," Jaylah agrees breathily, "if that is indeed problem, then you must be knot me twice for every day, James-Tee. Pups must be well fed."

Jim growls his agreement and bites down hard on the bond mark on Jaylah's long neck. She cries out and arches her back over the side of the Jeffries tube; reaching her orgasm. Warm and wet insides quiver and clench around Jim as he thrusts into her four more times. His knot explodes as he comes inside his panting Omega.

"My milk?" Jaylah pants.

Jim massages her breasts then squeezes the nipple. The milk that squirts out is white and thick. He takes his soaking fingers and presses them to her lips. Jaylah laps at them curiously, "This is good food for my pups, James-Tee. They will grow big and strong."

"Of course," Jim reassures her as he drips more thick milk onto her lips, "I take good care of my Omegas and my pups." Jim doesn't leave engineering until he sees two pair of hungry lips latch onto pitch-black nipples and suckle.

X

X

12:30 PM

As he walks to lunch, Jim rubs his head. His headache has only gotten worse. He's about to code in "meat pie" for lunch when Bones waddles by with his bulging belly and changes it to "salad". Jim sets down his ungodly healthy meal with more force than necessary, and starts eating without looking at his Omega.

"Stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting"

"You're acting like a child"

"No I'm not. You are."

"You should also drink more water."

Jim chews his salad and tries not to make faces. Bones sighs.

"Do you have a headache?"

"Maybe"

"Drink more water"

Jim throws up his hands in exasperation, "Drinking water is not going to solve all my problems, Bones!"

"No, but you're dehydrated so you're getting headaches. You need at least one cup of water for every time you have sex, plus one extra a day for normal hydration."

Jim does a mental calculation. He had three cups of water this morning and… Oh. He gets up to get two full cups without looking at his omega. Smug bastard.

"How are Jaylah's pups?"

Jim grins and immediately forgets about his previous irritation. "They've grown so big! Run'ta still seems befuddled by the world, it's so precious."

"They'll be big enough to send to earth soon," Bones muses, and Jim looks up sharply. Bones has never been the jealous type, but…

"Don't look at me like that," His doctor grumbles, "Space is dangerous. What if there had been pups aboard when the enterprise crashed into Jaylah's world? What would happen to them if there were an ambush? Not to mention potential space diseases! Did you know there was an outbreak in Orana IV that –" Jim silences his Omega with a relieved kiss.

It doesn't take long before Bones softly breaks the kiss to present his neck properly, Omega training kicking in. Jim bites down hard, breaking the skin and refreshing his unmistakable claim. Such a good, obedient omega he has.

 _Bang_

Jim and Bones jump apart when a food platter clatters down on their table. Sulu smirks across the table at them, "Sorry, are we interrupting?" Checkov waves at his side.

Jim glares, but quietly licks his Omega's neck wounds closed. Bones huffs, and gets up to walk to the replicator.

"Smug little twats aren't you?" Jim grumbles.

"You should know better than to nibble at your omegas neck in the mess hall, Captain. People are definitely going to interrupt you," Sulu grins in response.

"And by people, you mean you."

"Mostly. Yeah."

Bones comes back with an extra large glass of water and places it next to Jim's other two. Making eye contact, Bones adds in a voice that is deceptively light, "Drink up, you're dehydrated."

X

X

1:00 PM

They didn't make it to either of their rooms. Instead, Jim pulls his pregnant omega into a supply closet. The space was just big enough for Bones to (slowly) sink to his knees. Jim opens his pants and Bones swallows his Alpha's cock without any hesitation. Bones' protruding tummy rests against Jim's legs, and the Omega's aroused scent fills the small room within half a minute.

Bones' lips are thick and pink, perfect for sucking cock. They look especially good bobbing up and down the captain's dick as the doctor moans in appreciation. Bones is probably the most vocal of his Omega's, moaning and begging without reservation. Well, unless he's afraid his head nurse will walk in on them.

Bones' eyes are unfocused when he pulls away from his task, "Please Captain," his lips pop on the 'p' sounds, "I want you in me, I need you alpha," he whimpers a little, "please," another pop, "alpha, sir, Jim."

Jim pulls his Omega to his feet and silences him with a hungry kiss. "What was it you wanted, exactly, little Omega?" Jim growls and Bones positively whimpers.

A babble of filthy pleas fall from the doctor's mouth as Jim positioned him against the door and pull his elastic pregnancy pants to the floor. The swollen belly with four growing pups severely limits some of their more athletic positions, but they're both too far gone to care. Bones leans his hands against the door, arches his back and whimpers until Jim slams home.

The supply closet is locked and sound proof, so Bones does not hesitate to moan and mewl with every thrust. At this stage, Jim knows, Bones is beyond words and will only present and mewl until he's been properly filled. When he's like this, he loves being spoiled. Something the doctor would never admit once he comes down from this high. So Jim starts whispering in his ear.

"You're such a good boy, Bones. Presenting so nicely for your alpha, bearing so many healthy pups. You are so pretty, Bones. I love it when you wrap your cock-sucker lips around me. Did they teach you that in Omega training school?" Just like all proper southern omegas, Bones had been sent to omega training school after he presented. He doesn't really talk about what exactly they learned there, so Jim invents his own narrative.

"Did they give you little plastic cocks to practice sucking on?" He asks as Bones just mewls, "were you forced on your knees as you sucked those fake cocks? Take them deep into your throat? I bet you got the best score. I bet they made you kneel in front of the whole school just so you could show off how well you sucked cock. Or maybe they made you suck Beta dick. Did they get a fat, sterile beta for you to practice on? Did you sit between his harry legs and try to enjoy the feeling of his tiny cock when you knew you craved something bigger?" Jim thrust in extra hard and Bones practically screamed. He could just picture it, young McCoy with a lithe body and swollen lips.

"What about when you went into heat? In a whole school full of little Omegas, they must have had some very pretty toys. I've seen you in heat, Bones, you beg so beautifully. Did you learn that at Omega training too? How to beg?" Bones mewls with each thrust, and Jim continues his imaginary narrative, "Did they lock you in a room and make you beg and moan for your relief? Were you so far gone by the time they gave you a dildo that you couldn't speak anymore? Just like you are now: a perfect, horny little omega. So pretty, aren't you Bones?"

Words escape Jim now, too. He pants, thrusts and moans for what feels like an eternity before his knot explodes, filling his already pregnant Omega to the brim. Bones follows his alpha into ecstasy without further prompting.

A few minutes and several long breaths later, Bones finds his voice again. "They had suppressors, you dumb-nut."

"What?" Jim asks dazedly.

"At Omega training. They had heat suppressors. It was mostly just a normal high school with a few classes about manners and how to change diapers."

"That is not sexy at all."

"It was school. What did you expect? It was boring, but it got me into a good university."

"I like my version better," Jim murmurs contentedly into his partner's ear.

"That's because you're a dumb-nut."

"But I'm you're dumb-nut," Jim hums happily. He is far too content with the world, buried as he is in his pretty pregnant omega, to even consider being insulted.

X

X

4:00PM

Jim is seriously considering being insulted. He's been filling out paperwork and planning navigation paths for the last three hours and Spock has not come onto the bridge once. "Captain to Science hall," Jim speaks into his communicator.

"Good afternoon, Captain," Comes Spock's smooth reply.

"Spock, why are you not on the bridge?"

"As I am also the head science officer aboard the USS Enterprise, I am performing my duties as head of this department."

"I'm pretty sure I need you in the captain's ready room to discuss," Jim looks at his pad, "crew rotations."

"I have already completed crew rotation schedule for next quarter."

"To discuss our next mission then."

"I have sent all information concerning our destination to your pad."

"Spock!"

"If you have no professional reason to speak to me, I must return to my studies," Spock calmly replies.

"But I miss you!"

"Goodbye captain," Spock responds before closing the line.

Rude.

"Shut up, lieutenant," Jim grumbles when Sulu chuckles at his poor captains expense. Jim would go down there to talk to Spock, but it's only one more hour until his shift is over, and that just seems a bit desperate.

X

X

5:00PM

Once his shift is over, he goes to Jaylah's quarters first. Just to show Spock he's not desperate. They knot quietly on the bed as Jim complains about paperwork and Jaylah describes how Scotty accidentally set his lunch on fire.

The peace is broken quite abruptly when one of the pups starts crying. "Quick, James-Tee, we must get the pup before the others wake up," Jaylah hisses and wraps her legs around Jim's waist. Moving while knotted is quite difficult. Not only are they intimately locked together, but most of his extra blood is in his cock, and not his muscles.

But Jim has never let a challenge go unheeded. So he grunts as he gets up, wrapping his arms around his Omega's waist and walks toward the pups' cribs. Run'ta, the smallest of the pups, is crying his little eyes out as his sisters sleep on undisturbed.

"My pup is hungry" Jaylah murmurs, then "Hold still James-Tee." She twists her upper body so she can grab the edge of the crib. She then unwraps her legs from Jim's waist. Jim groans at the added pressure to his penis. Good lord. His grip around her waist tightens, lightening the load slightly. Then Jaylah's lower body begins to twist as she simultaneously leans forward to bring her perky black nipple to her pup's chubby mouth.

Jaylah's hips continue to twist around his engorged knot. If it weren't for the large amount of slick in her body, this would have never worked. It squelches as her body turns and Jaylah moans deeply. Jim re-adjusts his grip and can't help the tiny shallow pumps of his hips as he feels another orgasm coming up.

Jaylah has wrapped her legs around him again, but this time she's facing down and not up. Her ankles dig into his lower back and Jim traces the black stripes running down her spine with his eyes. Her hair has fallen forward over her shoulders to form a sort of thin curtain around her as she feeds the pup.

Jim doesn't last long with his cock already so over-sensitized, and shoots another load of sperm into his flexible omega. Her breathing is ragged, but she continues to feed her pup dutifully.

After several minutes, Jim's knot finally goes down, so he can pull out without hurting either of them. Run'ta is also done feeding. Jim picks him up for burping as Jaylah scoops up the other two pups up for feeding time. Jaylah is truly beautiful with two suckling pups on her swollen breasts and slick still leaking out between her quivering legs. She makes such a good mother.

After his burping, Run'ta goes back to frowning at his father. "What's wrong little guy?" Jim murmurs softly, "Is the world so confusing to you already? You haven't even learned about inter-planetary relations yet."

Run'ta's chubby fist clenches around Jim's finger and he finally babbles "Jamulee" with such conviction that Jim has to grin at him.

"James-Tee" Jaylah murmurs back to her pup, leaning against Jim's side, "the pup should say 'James-Tee'."

"Jamulee" Run'ta says again. Jim beams.

X

X

6:00 PM

Spock is not at dinner. Jim frowns at the door as if his disapproval could summon his Omega as he stuffs food in his face. Bones is sitting to his right, and Jaylah to his left. Sulu and Chekov, across from them, talk animatedly about something or other.

"He is not coming, James-Tee", Jaylah says, bouncing one of her pups on her knee.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"Don't answer that," Bones cuts in, "Jim, finish your food first."

His fork was halfway to his mouth, but Jim put it down immediately, "What is that supposed to mean? Where is Spock?"

"Just finish your food, Jim," Bones sighs, "He's not going anywhere."

"Bones," Jim growls at his pregnant omega. McCoy immediately drops his gaze and leans forward to cuddle into his Alpha's neck.

"Alpha," He murmurs softly, "I promise he's fine. Just finish your food, ok Alpha?"

Jim purrs instinctively, but stops a second later, "Spock's in heat isn't he?"

"Yes," Jaylah responds lightly, unaffected by McCoy's glare, "During the lunch he took some toys of mine."

Jim was already pulling away from the table.

"Jim, just finish you-"

"Sulu you're acting captain for the next week!" Jim calls behind him as he sprints to his quarters.

X

X

6:15PM

Spock was born and raised on Vulcan, where they had no Omegas or Alphas. He never presented as either, and was biologically largely Vulcan. So when he went into heat at the age of 35, no one was more surprised that Spock himself. The half Vulcan had insisted the doctor was wrong about his diagnosis right until the slick started leaking from between his legs.

Bones, Spock, Jim and three other science officers had been onboard a scientific shuttle gathering space dust or something. Jim had offered to lock himself in the evacuation pod until they could get back to the enterprise, but Spock asked for assistance. Not much work was accomplished after that.

Human heats last 3-4 days, Spock's lasted almost a week and Jim was pretty sure he almost died from too much sex. Not a bad way to go, really. But Bones hadn't found it quite as funny.

Now, three years later, Spock had gone into heat again. Human cycles last three months, Vulcan cycles 7 years. No one had really know when to expect the next heat onset.

Jim punches in the key code to their shared quarters. The air inside reeks of heat and Omega slick; a single breath has Jim rock hard. Rushing in, Jim locks the door behind him. Containing the air is essential, otherwise every alpha on the ship will be panting at their door.

"Hello Captain. It appears I am once again in heat. I assume you are here to lend assistance as mutually agreed upon in personal document 734- 'Estrous contingency plan' draft three." Spock sounded remarkably put together for someone who reeks of heat.

"Hey little Vulcan," Jim purrs hesitantly. He's only shared one heat with Spock before, three years ago, so he's not entirely sure how long it takes to really get started. "How are you holding up?"

Spock is wearing his black silk robes, and only the meditation robes. "Pon far has not yet progressed to unmanageable levels," Spock responds from where he's sitting on his meditation mat. The mat is covered in a thin layer of slick.

Jim pulls his clothes off hurriedly. He won't need them. His cock springs free and thumps against his stomach, swollen and aching to get into the slick warmth of the nearby Omega in heat. Spock stares up at his Alpha in a kind of daze.

Jim walks over and then sits behind his second Omega, his bare ass touching the soaked meditation mat. Spock's slick sticks to his skin. It takes all of Jim's self control not to shove Spock onto all fours and plunge his large Alpha dick into Spock's leaking ass. Jim closes his eyes and breathes through his mouth. Control.

"Spock" Jim practically whines as he nuzzles into the back of his Omega's neck, "Unblock the bond, little Vulcan. Let me into your mind."

"Jim-" Spock begins, a little short of breath, "My mind burns. I- I- cannot control-"

"Do you think I do not burn?" Jim growls, rubbing his dick into the cleft of Spock's ass cheeks, "My precious Omega has been in heat all day. I want you Spock, let me help you."

Three years ago, Jim had also helped Spock with his heat. But they had not been bonded, and it is incredibly rude, bordering on illegal, to mate with an Omega without their full consent. So before joining Spock, Bones had given Jim an alpha birth control pill, ensuring no pups would be produced. Jim had also rolled up his shirt and bitten down into it, preventing him from accidentally biting into Spock's neck without consent.

It wasn't until months later that Jim and Spock had decided to bond, in both the human and Vulcan way. Bones had been thrilled. Apparently Jim's sexual appetite was a bit much for the doctor (even though Jim had Galia and Yeoman Rand as beta lovers) and he was happy to share the burden.

Spock keeps the bond blocked most days. Apparently he doesn't like feeling Jim have sex with others. Jim doesn't really understand Vulcan monogamy, but he respects Spock's decision. Then, when they're alone in their shared quarters, Spock opens their bond. Being one in body and mind is an amazing feeling, and Jim wants to know what it's like being inside the mind of an Omega in heat.

"Spock," Jim whispers again, "Let me in." He bites down on the bonding mark displayed on Spock's neck. Spock gasps, and Jim feels the shudder going down the Vulcan's spine. Such a perfect fit, such a good Omega.

"Jim," Spock whispers. Then the bond opens.

 _Lust_

 _Need_

Jim almost forgets to breath. He needs to be filled. No, Spock needs to be filled. Within seconds Spock is on all fours, his robe bunched up at his waist. Jim aligns his throbbing dick with Spock's leaking ass. Every muscle and instinct in Jim's body is screaming. He plunges inside.

Euphoria.

The hot, wet muscles of Spock's Omega pussy pull him in and twitch around him. The same overwhelming arousal that has Spock gasping has Jim growling. A second later, an itch starts to build in their minds. Jim pulls back, and thrusts back in. Oh yes.

He sets up a steady pace. Thrusting in and out of Spock's ever leaking ass. The slick is oozing down Spock's pale thighs and balls. Spock's little Omega dick is flush against his stomach, bobbing up and down with every thrust.

Spock leans down, resting on his elbows and arching his back. The proper position for a bitch in heat, displaying their ass to their Alpha. The best position for being impregnated, to ensure the sperm will go down and fill Spock with pups. Jim's Alpha side purrs at the display and thrusts harder.

"You are such a good Omega, little Vulcan," Jim growls, "displaying for your Alpha. You'll carry so many pups for me, won't you little one?"

"Captain-" Spock begins, but corrects himself at Jim's growl, "Jim." Better. "Alpha." Fantastic.

"Alpha, it is –ah- unlikely that I will get pregnant. I am a half-breed." Spock's tone was attempting to be casual, but Jim could feel the heartbreak from within his Omega's mind.

"Of course you'll get pregnant," Jim growls, "You're an Omega."

"My mother was an omega. She only had one pup with the aid of a clinic."

"Your father wasn't an Alpha," Jim growls, "I am."

"Statistically, half breeds are almost always sterile and-"

"Spock!" Jim growls, thrusting extra hard, "I don't care about statistics. I'm going to fill you up so much that your body can't help but get pregnant. I'm not your father, I'm your Alpha."

"A-Alpha" Spock gasps. Jim thrusts three more times, then his knot explodes inside his quivering Omega. Spock peaks with him, an advantage of being mentally connected. Spock quivers and pants and Jim's knot expands, plugging Spock's entrance.

Several minutes of panting later Jim can finally pull free.

"Is this really only the beginning of your heat?" He asks, "I can barely think about anything other than the need to knot you again."

Spock stands up slowly, clenching his ass to keep Jim's sperm inside. "This is only the beginning," he agrees, "We should eat and drink as much as we are able while we wait for the next wave. By tomorrow morning the heat will have completely consumed me."

"Us," Jim smiles, standing up next to his bond-mate, "it will have completely consumed both of us. I can't wait."

Leaning in, Jim and Spock share a chaste kiss. Their bond hums with pleasure.

X

X

11:45 PM

"Spock," Jim murmurs as he watches his Omega bounce himself on the Jim's dick. Jim is lying on his bed as Spock straddles him. The Captain's angry red cock disappearing between silky pale thighs as Spock's little cock bounces up and down with every movement. Spock has his arms folded behind his back in a mockery of his parade rest pose. "I love you, little Vulcan."

Spock cries out his orgasm, spurting onto Jim's stomach as he comes to a rest with Jim's cock fully sheathed inside him. Spock's orgasm passes through the bond and immediately pulls Jim down too. The Alpha's knot explodes upward into his Omega, shooting even more seeds into Spock's quivering ass.

Sweat glistens on Spock's smooth chest as he pants heavily. The heat doesn't ease, but blissful post-orgasmic hormones reduce the urgency.

"You love all of your omegas," Spock responds deliriously, "and your other lovers, no mater how briefly."

"That's not true, Spock," Jim murmurs, gripping Spock's hips lightly.

"I have seen inside your mind, Alpha."

Jim pauses. "I do care for them," He agrees, "but not the same way I care for you." Working his hands up Spock's side, he slowly pulls his lover down to be flush with Jim's chest.

"Bones is my best friend, and he loves me because I give him pups. Jaylah enjoys sex, and she loves that I can give her a family and a home here on the enterprise."

"What about Galia and Ms. Rand?" Spock murmurs into his bond-mates ear.

"Galia doesn't love me, but is desperate for a good fuck. I don't mind, it's a good way to wake up. Yeoman rand enjoys the fantasy of it all, and she can take the edge off while I'm at work. She doesn't love me, I don't love her."

"And the others?"

Jim racks his brain back, thinking about all the diplomats, princesses, ambassadors, and warriors he's taken to bed while on missions. "What about them? They want sex, and I love sex. Not to mention that having a president or queen birth a litter of mixed breed pups is a fantastic way to start inter-planetary relations."

"What about me?"

Jim purrs and licks at Spock's recently renewed bite mark. "I love you so much I'm willing to share my mind with you." Jim brushes their bond mentally and it hums with pleasure. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, my beautiful little Omega."

Spock tangles his fingers with Jims', "I love you too, Jim."

X

X

X

Two months later

"Well congratulations, you're definitely pregnant," Bones huffs. He isn't upset; most of what the omega doctor says nowadays comes out in huffs. At nine months pregnant, Bones is ready to pop. His stomach is so large that it interferes with his lung capacity, and he's always slightly out of breath. He's supposed to be on bed rest, but the CMO had insisted on running Spock's pregnancy test himself.

Jim whoops as he jumps out of his chair, then rushes over to Spock. The captain nuzzles into his second Omega's neck in clear joy. "You're pregnant Spock! I told you I could get you pregnant. We're going to have such pretty pups."

Spock looks perfectly calm on the medbay bed he's lying on. The only evidence that he's been affected by the news is the quivering hand he holds over his abdomen. "You were correct, Captain. My biology, it seems, is compatible with human alphas."

Jaylah had also gotten up with a big smile at the news, but instead of rushing into the Vulcan's personal space like Jim did, she stands at the bedside. "Many happy congratulations, Spock," she says gently as she also places a hand on Spock's abdomen. "Your pups will be growing strong because you are so loved by our Alpha."

"Booones," Jim hums from Spock's neck, "How many pups will there be?"

"About that," Bones huffs hesitantly, looking at his screen, "there are only two."

"Two?" Jim looks up and stares at his first Omega in shock, "only two?"

"It's not unusual for the first litter –huff- to be somewhat smaller…" Bones begins.

"But two pups is so few! Did something go wrong?" Jim's worried now. If there are only two pups, it could be because they are unhealthy, or because the alpha is sub-optimal.

"Two pups is also very nice," Jaylah sooths, her golden eyes staring into Jim's blue ones.

"Jim," Spock says calmly as he reaches his hand out to his captain's, "It is very unusual for Vulcan's to carry more than one pup." Jim turns back to his newly pregnant Omega. "Two pups is still one more than I calculated for in the event of a pregnancy."

Jim still looked unsure, but he seemed soothed by Spock's touch.

"Besides," Bones huffs again, "I checked their health. The embryos are only two months along, but they are –huff- progressing well."

Jim places his hand on Spock's belly as well, brushing his fingers with Spock and Jaylah. Spock hasn't started showing yet, but soon he, too, will be swollen with Jim's pups. Jim smiles as Spock states in complete monotone, "I am going to be an Omega father. Thank you."

"Is this a thing now?" Bones huffs, "putting our hands together on Spock's belly? Because –huff- I am too tired for that. Congratulations and all -huff- but I'm going back to bed."

X

X

Author's note: Please leave a comment. :) Should I make a chapter two? If so, any requests? I won't necessarily follow them, but I'll take it into consideration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

X

X

12:00 AM

Spock pulls Jim in for a slow kiss. The pair is entwined on their bed in the quiet hours of the night. Spock's legs are elegantly draped over Jim's shoulders. The pace is slow, and their voices are soft.

"My pregnancy hormones seem to have a more significant effect on me then I realized," Spock sighs as his hands explore Jim's bare back.

"I know," Jim murmurs as he kisses at Spock's bond mark, "I love it. You should wake me up for midnight sex more often." In lea of a response Spock opens their mental bond and caresses Jim's mind.

"I have concerns regarding Star Fleet's recent prisoner transfer to the enterprise."

"Seriously, Spock? Are we talking about this now?" Jim sighs.

"It is a pressing concern."

"I know of something more pressing," Jim mumbles with an accompanied thrust.

"Why would Star Fleet send Khan to the enterprise? We are not transporting him to an interplanetary location. The motive must lie elsewhere."

Jim groans and thrusts deeper while nibbling at his Omega's neck. Jim does not understand how Spock can be so logical when he is practically bent in half. Jim tried to push lust into Spock's mind but the Vulcan has always been better at psychic communication. Spock brushes aside the attempt and instead gently twists Jim's mind into a focused state.

"There is a 63.08% chance that Khan's removal from cryo-sleep and re-localization to the USS enterprise is motivated by an effort to study the Augment's Omega genes and gain augment hybrids."

"That's nice."

"Jim."

"What?"

"There is a significant likelihood that Star Fleet wants you to impregnate Khan."

"That's nice."

"Jim."

Jim sighs and slows his pace marginally. "Then I won't sleep with Khan, problem solved. Can we not talk about that psychotic murderer? We are kind of in the middle of something."

Spock hums and pulls him close for another kiss as their fingers intertwine. The bond hums as Spock relaxes into the pleasure. The kiss quickly deepens and Jim increases the pace and depth of his thrusts.

The squelching slaps of wet skin on skin get frenzied. The base of his cock starts to swell with the beginning of his knot as Spock's ass continues to oozes slick. Heavy panting fills the room.

Jim moves one of his hands onto his Omega's pregnant tummy. At four months, Spock is only just beginning to show. Two little quarter-Vulcans are growing in there.

Jim's lips instinctively seek out Spock's neck as his climax approaches. Biting deeply into the soft flesh, Jim thrusts one more time before his knot expands and slides to the top of his cock, exploding a load of cum into his quivering Omega. Spock's toes are curled and his eyes unfocussed.

Jim collapses on his mate for a second, catching his breath. Quietly the two maneuver their bodies into a more comfortable spooning position. Jim's arms come around his second Omega to lie lightly on his abdomen. It will be several minutes still before Jim's knot recedes to a level where they can separate comfortably.

"Jim," Spock whispers as they both start to drift back to sleep. Jim hums in response, eyes already closed. "Jim, be careful around Khan. I do not want to share you with him."

"Of course I'll be careful, Spock. He did try to kill me, I'm not about to give him the chance to succeed." Jim murmurs sleepily.

X

X

X

7:00AM:

When Jim wakes up again Spock has already left. Vulcans require less sleep, and Spock spends his mornings in the science lab. Galia, on the other hand, has entered the bed. Her red curls bounce as she bobs her head hungrily on his cock.

The hot slick of her mouth is enticing, and Jim lets the Orion work him into arousal and wakefulness. Her red lips are swollen due to friction, and her tongue does amazing things at the tip of his dick. One of her hands fondles his balls, rubbing them gently at the same pace as her hungry bobbing.

He tugs her hair lightly to announce his wakefulness. Galia pulls her mouth off with a 'pop', and licks her lips. "Morning Jimmy," she grins.

Jim smiles back as she moves forward, her large green breasts swaying beneath her, nipples erect, until she sits up above his now very aroused dick. Lowering herself down, Galia lets out a high-pitched moan. Jim's cock fits perfectly into her quivering heat. Galia is just about to start pushing herself up and down when the door to the Captain's quarters opens.

"James-Tee!" Jaylah calls out from the doorway.

Jim groans as Galia comes to a halt, but turns his attention to his youngest Omega. Jaylah's pale white hair is in a tight ponytail, but she is wearing her soft grey pajamas. Her shirt looks drenched, with two major wet points originating from her breasts. Jaylah recently sent her first litter to earth, where they will be taken care of by a good, safe Beta couple. Her breasts, however, seem not to have received the memo.

"James-Tee, my breasts are hurting- oh" Jaylah looks at Galia, still impaled on her Alpha's dick, "Am I being an interruption?"

Galia's eyes sparkle in a look Jim recognizes all too well. "Oh you poor dear," Galia clucks as she pulls herself off. Jim grunts out a soft protest but Galia is already off the bed.

"Do your breasts hurt?" Galia murmurs sweetly, "I could give you an Orion massage. It really helps against pains."

Jaylah's eyes light up, "That is the most good news!"

Galia wraps an arm around Jaylah's waist as her other hand moves up her shirt to firmly gasp Jaylah's right breast, "Oh yes," Galia whispers sympathetically, "I can feel all that pressure and tension. Don't worry, Orion's massages will fix this." Jaylah was led across the room to the bed, while Jim was shooed to the far end.

Jaylah is positioned to lie on her back. Her shirt is peeled off to expose her pearled up pitch black nipples leaking thick milk down the sides of her pale breasts.

"Now," Galia moans as her thighs quiver with anticipation, "let me help you." Galia climbs on top of her latest victim. Her thighs are on either side of Jaylah's waist, Galia's still-wet pussy hovers inches above Jaylah's. Although judging by the wet spot growing in Jaylah's soft pajama pants, she's not immune to Orion pheromones.

"Oh, come on. This is my bed! And that's my Omega!" the captain grumbles from the far side of the bed.

"Oh shush, you're boring in bed lately anyway," Galia waves him away as she grabs Jaylah's swollen beasts.

Boring?

How.

Dare.

She!

He was not boring!

With a growl, Jim grabs Galia's waist and mounts her. Hard.

Galia cries out and throws her head back.

"You like that?" Jim growls as Galia moans at the hard thrusts, "Do you like that, you little slut?"

The way Galia's insides shiver as she whimpers her affirmative make Jim smirk, "You course you do. You're a whore. A desperate Orion whore, aren't you?"

Galia tries to bring one of her hands up to her own breast, but Jim is having none of it. Grabbing her hand, he pushes it back onto Jaylah's chest.

"Don't even think about it, you filthy slut. You promised my omega a service," Jim grabs Galia's hips again to thrust harder, "and you are going to do that until I say you can stop."

Galia's hands get to work milking Jaylah, cupping, rubbing and massaging the flesh. Jaylah's longer appreciative moans emerge between Jim's grunts and Galia's high-pitched cries. Galia'a fingers flick over the delicate buds as the rest of her hands massage the swollen flesh rhythmically.

"Alpha!" Galia cries, "so good!"

Jim wishes he could bite her neck. His teeth itch with the urge, but her neck is just too far away, and Jim isn't ready to finish just yet.

"Who told you you could talk, you slut?" Jim growls as he pulls his cock out, "disobedient whores like you don't get rewards."

Jim smacks Galia's plump round ass and drifts downward. Jaylah's pants are damp, and her legs wiggle and squirm with the pleasure of the massage. Jim pulls the sticky cloth down her legs, and then throws them off the bed. "You want me in you, baby?"

"Yes Alpha," Jaylah moans, spreading her legs wide. Jim slams home. Deep thrusts get his cock covered in slick as his youngest Omega squirms and moans in pleasure. Galia is keeping her promise, and massaging at Jaylah's pale breasts, warm milk leaking down from the nipples to gather between and around the swollen flesh. The milk comes out in strong squirts as Galia pinches her nipples.

Galia, for her part, moans and wiggles her hips like a real Orion slave girl. She bends down parallel to Jaylah, presenting her leaking opening to her captain. No words leave her bright red lips.

"Much better, little slut" Jim compliments his Orion, and pulls his dick out of out one hole to push it back into the other. Galia moans, arches her back more, but knows better now than to comment.

"Such a slutty little whore you are," Jim growls again, pumping Jaylah's slick into Galia's warm entrance. "You were born to be fucked by a thick Alpha cock, weren't you? You desperate slut." He picks up the pace, listening to the pitch of Galia's aborted cries. Once they get too high, Jim pulls back out and thrusts back into Jaylah.

They are a beautiful pair: Jaylah's monochrome black and white complexion against Galia's colorful green and red.

He goes back and forth between the two women. Galia lets out high pitches cries as her hair and boobs bounce to his rough pace, while Jaylah emits long moans with Jim's steadier deeper thrusts. Galia's hands never loose focus. They squeeze and flick until Jaylah's finally runs out of milk.

Jim pulls out and thrusts back into Galia one final time. "Now, you disobedient Orion whore, what were you saying about your master's sexual talents?"

"So-So good, master!" Galia cries her pleasure. Jim rewards her by exploding his cum inside. Galia's cries reach a crescendo as Jim's knot stretches her to the brim; their combined juices ooze out between them. Jim's teeth itch with the urge to bite, so he pulls Galia back by her hair and sinks his teeth into her neck and his hands onto her breasts.

Ten minutes later Jim is finally able to pull free. Galia remains on the bed, in a content half-sleep, while Jaylah pulls him into the shower. She hasn't had her release yet.

"That was not fair, James-Tee!" She insists, tugging him into an insistent kiss. It does not take long before Jim is fucking her against the shower wall.

"How are you feeling?" Jim purrs in her neck.

"Very better," Jaylah responds, "my breasts do not hurt at all. Galia is indeed good."

Ten minutes later Jim knots her under the spray of hot water. Immediately, her breasts rush to fill with milk again. Like all Omegas, her body responds to the pheromones of her Alpha. Jaylah cries out in surprise when a light squeeze from Jim squirts milk onto the shower wall.

"What happened? Why does the milk not stop?" Jaylah asks, with Jim's swollen cock still buried between her legs.

"Well," Jim hums, "you have three options. Either stop being milked for a few months," Jaylah grumbles, "Don't be knotted for a week or two," Jaylah let's out a horrified gasp, "Or go help Bones feed his pups. He would love the help."

"Would the pups of the Doctor accept my milk?" Jaylah asks, fascinated.

"Of course," Jim purrs, nibbling at her neck again, "You are both my omegas, you smell like me. On earth, it is very common for fellow omegas to help feed each other's pups. Besides, don't you want real pups to suckle from you again?"

"Yes," Jaylah sighs as Jim bites down on her bond mark.

X

X

X

9:00 AM

Jim barely makes it to the bridge on time. This morning's wake up session lasted longer than intended, so Jim had to skip breakfast. He'll probably get an angry note about it from Bones later.

Checkov was bent over the navigation system, but unfortunately it was Sulu's (not Jim's) dick that was thrusting him open. Still, the view's not bad. Checkov's soft round bubble butt and skinny waist are a nice sight, but Sulu's toned abs and tight ass aren't bad either.

Both Sulu and Checkov are Betas. Like most betas, they form a sort of pair, but still sleep with whomever they please. Since they're sterile, there are really no consequences. Jim has slept both of them, separately and combined. Good times.

They are currently orbiting a planet called Butterfloo. They've been orbiting the pink and blue planet for a few days now, on a first contact mission. The Butterfloo people had officially reached warp speed two weeks ago, and they seem to be receptive to the federation. Since they're only orbiting a planet, the navigator and pilot don't have much to do. Except fuck. Clearly.

"Communication for you captain, from Starfleet." Uhura calls from behind him, "It's being forwarded to your ready room, sir."

Jim smiles at his beta communications officer. "Thank you lieutenant," Jim salutes lightly as he walks to his ready room.

The screen in his ready room lights up to show Admiral Archer at his desk. By the faint slurping and popping sounds Jim hears in the background, he assumes the admiral is not alone. "Admiral, how may I help you?" Jim salutes.

"Captain Kirk," Archer salutes back, "We have an important mission for you. As you know, the human population has been decreasing ever since the Alpha-Beta-Omega virus infected humanity over three hundred years ago. But we may have found a solution."

The decline in the human population was well known. When only 10% of your population is fertile, every fertile couple needs 20 pups to maintain the same breeding population. The problem is that many Omegas don't want to, or can't, birth that many pups. It also doesn't help that many Omegas and Alphas fall in love with sterile Betas. These couplings never lead to any pups. Another reason monogamy does not work for humans. Not since the virus anyway.

"Fantastic news," Jim responds, "What can I do to help?"

Archer grins, "It's Khan. We analyzed his genes when he was in cryo-sleep. It turns out the man was genetically engineered to produce only fertile pups. His pups may be the saving grace our dying species needs."

Jim raises his eyebrows, "Why me?"

Archer scowls for a second, "We've trying breeding him, but he rejects all the alpha's we've set up with him. Violently." The admiral pauses, and his eyes loose focus as an especially wet slurp echoes from the speakers. Jim sees the tips of bouncing red curls at the bottom of the screen. Archer must have an Orion under his desk. What a fun idea. Jim should try that some time.

After a few heavy breaths, Archer continues, "but the murderous bastard let slip that he didn't think our Alphas were worthy opponents." Archer stares at the screen, "You defeated him last time. He will consider you worthy. And humanity need those pups."

Jim frowns, "I'm not going to force him Admiral."

"Of course not," Archer waves the thought away lightly, "I doubt you would even survive the attempt.

But you are to make every attempt to breed the war criminal Khan. These orders are strictly confidential, clearance level alpha-alpha 683. Do you accept your orders captain?"

"Yes sir."

Spock's is going to be upset.

X

X

X

11:00AM

Jim and Uhura take the tube down to the transporter room. Spock is already waiting for them there. Jim is tempted to tell him that he was right about starfleet's plan for Khan. But a commander does not have Alpha-Alpha clearance. So he just smiles silently as he steps onto the transporter pad.

Spock, Uhura, and Jim beam down to Butterfloo. The Buffaloonians are short and skinny with long floppy bunny-like ears that reach down to their furry feet. In Butterfloo society, the longer the ears are, the better.

The ears seem to be the only thing they share with bunnies, unfortunately. They reproduce by barfing up a soft, gelatin-like egg the size of a football. The males then produce a small, hard seed around the size of a golf ball, which is pushed into the egg. Jim finds the whole thing terribly impersonal and kind of gross.

King Paffy welcomes Jim with a traditional cuddle, where Jim is permitted to nuzzle the man's neck. The golden brown king only comes up to Jim's chest despite his relatively long limbs, so Jim has to lean down pretty far. The king's elegant crown rests on his head, but also drapes strings of golden beads along his floppy ears. His ears flop all the way down to the floor, with an extra two feet trailing behind him as he walks. His exceptionally long ears are greatly praised in Butterfloo.

After two hours of discussions, which Uhura and Spock mostly handle, the king interrupts the meeting to demand a demonstration of human reproduction. Jim is more than happy to show off Spock, and the puppy's he's growing in his tummy.

Spock stays perfectly still as a few curious Butterfloonians sniff and poke his protruding abdomen with interest. A clear sign of the Vulcan's discomfort. A pity, really, because Jim would love to make his pregnant omega mewl with pleasure in front of a crowd of curious bunny-people, but Spock does not seem interested.

"The egg growing is very funny," King Paffy declares, turning to the captain, "now his royal greatness demand a real demonstration. His royal greatness wants to see how seeds are made. Else there shall be no more talking to the federation!"

Jim grins and asks if his highness would like to participate. The king's ears quiver with interest, even when he tries to look unaffected. "I suppose I will deem your lowly self worthy of showing his royal greatness your mating," he sniffs.

It isn't long before Jim is sitting on the throne in front of the grand hall. The king sits on his lap, naked, as Jim instructs the monarch how to stimulate seed production from Alphas.

Spock and Uhura sit stiffly at the banquet table. Jim isn't sure what his Omega is upset about, but whatever it is Uhura seems to understand. It might have something to do with Vulcan modesty, or Vulcan monogamy. Neither of these concepts are something Jim understands, and the bunny people seem equally unaffected.

The king's thighs have been rubbed in oils, as per Jim's instructions, and they feel amazingly soft as Jim thrusts his hardening dick between them. The king's fluffy tail twitches with interest as Jim casually explains how real Alpha/Omega coupling would work. Jim lifts the king up easily, before dropping him back down his cock, the kings slippery thighs gripping Jim's cock. At first Paffy struggles to stay balanced but soon Jim has a steady pace of bouncing the young monarch on his fully erect cock.

The king's fluffy ears flop up and down with each thrust. The strings of golden beads tinkle and jump with every movement. Jim can't help himself, so he rubs at the base of the floppy ears. The fur is incredibly soft, and the king melts into his hands. Paffy's head falls back and he moans as Jim lightly scratches. He melts a bit too much, because his thighs open as he leans contentedly into Jim's much larger frame.

Normally, Jim loves it when his partner's thighs fall open in pleasure, but Butterfloonians don't have entrances he can thrust into down there. So instead Jim just gets less stimulation on his throbbing dick.

"His royal greatness commands-" Paffy breathes heavily, "his royal greatness commands you to continue the petting of his greatness."

Jim is tempted to bend the king over his own chair, grip his thighs together and fuck him hard. The arrogant fluffy bastard would deserve it. It takes a few seconds of mental energy but Jim convinces himself not to. Instead he uses the monarch's arrogance against him.

"You are such an amazing partner, your royal greatness," Jim whispers as he scratches the quivering ears and thrusts between open thighs, "You would be a real prize omega. The best at riding lowly alphas like myself. Just like you're doing now."

"Of course," Paffy moans, "His royal greatness is naturally gifted."

"Yes," Jim agrees easily, "Even if his royal greatness were terrible at blow jobs, he would still be better than all the other Omegas."

Predictably, Paffy freezes, turns around in a huff, and demands to know what a blow job is. "His royal greatness will show this lowly alpha that royalty is the best at blow jobs," King Paffy declares after Jim explains.

The naked king kneels between Jim's thighs and stares curiously at the captain's cock. A little red tongue flickers out of the king's mouth to lick at the head. The tongue comes out again, first in hesitant licks, then more confidently. Jim mentally congratulates himself for this plan, because when the king starts mouthing the alpha's large cock he can no longer talk. King Paffy's hesitant licks turn into shallow swallows as Jim starts scratching his ears again.

Jim spreads his hand out on the back of the kings head and pushes him forward so he's swallowing Jim's cock properly. At first Paffy wiggles in objection, but then Jim is rubbing at the base of his ears in hard strokes and the king melts happily on Jim's dick.

As Paffy starts to bob properly, his ears flop back and forth against Jim's legs, and the golden beads rattle on the floor. Jim leans back on the throne, keeping one hand on the back of the king's bobbing head, and the other casually resting on the armrest. The court of Butterfloonians watches in curious fascination as their king sloppily services the captain.

The wet, warm mouth bobs faster and faster as Jim feels his knot gathering. Paffy's mouth can't quite stretch over the expanding flesh, so when Jim's feels his knot expanding he pulls the king backward by his ears and cums all over the king's face and crown. A few drops fall in his still-open mouth and Paffy swallows them curiously.

"Where are the seeds?" the king asks.

Jim wipes a little cum off the end of his knot and holds it in front of the king's face, "Human Alpha seeds are tiny, but we have many of them. In this drop here there are probably a million tiny seeds."

Amazed, King Paffy quickly demands that his head scientist gather the cum from his face for further study. "We shall also seed many eggs with them," he declares happily, "it shall be a sign of good luck if we produce offspring between our two people."

Jim couldn't agree more. Not only does he love the idea of little bunny-eared pups, but statistically, planets where interbreeding is possible are instantly much more loyal and sympathetic to the federation. It was due to Jim's strong half-breed offspring that the Klingon Empire finally saw the Federation as equals and agreed to initiate peaceful relations, after all.

Later, as they're beaming back to the enterprise, Spock grips his captain's hand tightly, but does not say a word. Jim's not sure if he's grateful for not being asked to participate, or upset about the public sex. Jim kisses him back anyway.

X

X

X

1:00 PM

Jim almost makes it to the table with his double-beef burger before Bones comes by and steals his platter. Empty handed and hungry, the captain sits down on one of the tables with a sigh. Next to him, Jaylah is breastfeeding two of Bone's pups.

The pups are wrapped snuggly in a baby sarong around her abdomen, happily suckling away. By the wetness of Jaylah's shirt, Jim can tell there has been some spilling.

"Does it feel good, feeding pups again?" Jim asks as he gently strokes the back of his youngest daughter's head.

"It is a much relief," Jaylah agrees, "my breasts no longer have pain, and I can focus much better now."

"It's true," Scotty chimes in from across the table, "after morning feeding this brilliant lady built a hologram projector to hide my secret alcoh- I mean, to help demonstrate internal engine dynamics."

Jim laughs at his beta engineer and runs a hand down Jaylah's waist. His fingers slip down under the hem of her pants and finds the top of the vibrator Jaylah often wears. Since Jaylah spent her formative teenage year alone on an empty crashed starship, she had been truly free to explore her own sexuality. Once she discovered her omega hormones wanted her to be filled, she built vibrators that scratched the itch. To this day she still almost always wears one.

Jim flicks it into "on" mode and hides a smirk as Jaylah's back straightens instantly. She doesn't otherwise react, and the machine is quiet enough that no one else notices, but the way her milk dribbled down her breast even as the pups suckle show Jim she's far from unaffected.

"You know Montgomery Scotty," Jaylah continues lightly, "If we be adding micro-sound locators to engines and processors, we could be constructing a real-time 3D model of engines at all times. This could be making repairs-"

Jim looses track of the conversation and turns to look for Bones, the first of his Omegas.

The doctor comes back with a scowl and a plate of healthy grains and greens. He sets the plate in front of his Alpha, along with three glasses of water. Bones has the other two suckling pups wrapped around his abdomen with a sarong. A huff escapes the Omega's pretty pink lips as he sits down. Jim would complain about his healthy food, but Bones seems to be eating only a salad, so it's probably best if he doesn't tempt fate.

"Hungry little pups, aren't they?" Jim hums as he digs into his lunch.

"They're not the only hungry ones," Bones comments pointedly at his alpha, "You skipped breakfast today."

Jim tries his most innocent smile, "Who me?"

"Don't make it a habit."

"Ok, fair enough."

"How was king of the bunny-people?"

Jim laughed, "King Paffy of Butterfloo was perfectly accommodating. By which I mean he was arrogant, as always, but fairly harmless. Spock's also upset about something, but I'm not entirely sure what."

"You never really know with Vulcans," Bones grumbles, "Maybe it's just logical to be upset today or something?"

Jim inhales some more food before replying, "I don't think that's it, Uhura seemed to understand why he's upset, but she's not saying anything."

Bones hums in thought. "She does seem to understand him better than you, even though you literally share his mind sometimes. But I'm quite convinced she understands everyone's motivation for everything. She's smart like that."

"Yeah," Jim agrees, "She could probably take over the universe by manipulating other people to do it for her if she felt like it."

"What makes you so sure she isn't already doing that?" Bones grins adjusting one of the pups when she starts to fuss.

"Nurse chapel to doctor McCoy," the Omega's communicator chirps. Bones answers immediately.

"But we gave him suppressors… Did you get Johnson to medbay? … Is he restrained?... alright… right… I'll let him know." Bones closes the communicator.

Jim raises his eyebrows Spock-style, "is Johnson sick?"

"Khan's in heat. And apparently he's violent."

Jim sighs. He was hoping it would be something else. "Didn't we give him suppressors?"

"Don't work on augments, apparently."

"And Johnson?"

"He's an Alpha who couldn't help himself. Apparently Khan broke his arm." At Jim's frown, Bones continues, "We have him restrained now. He should be safe."

"Johnson or Khan?"

"Both."

Jim hums and takes a bite of his apple. Starfleet must have known Khan's heat would start today, hence the aptly timed call. "I'll go talk to Khan. Psychopathic murderer or not, it's illegal to have an Omega in heat without giving them a way to relieve it."

X

X

X

2:00PM

Jim can smell the slick from Omega heat when the turbo lift opens. He's 200 meters away from Khan, who is in an airtight cell, behind three door, and his cock is already twitching to attention. Stepping out into the hallway, the captain rubs the back of his neck. It's going to take all his focus to do this properly.

The plan is this: go in, halfheartedly offer to fuck, Khan will refuse (and probably threaten to murder someone), then Jim can tell the admiralty he made "every attempt". Spock never has to find out. Everyone will be happy. Genius plan, really.

There are 11 Alpha's on board the USS enterprise, including Jim himself. Approximately 2.5% of the total 430 crew members. It is no coincidence that five of them (six, including Jim) are wandering around the floor pretending to look busy. Although both Lee and Rodrigues have stopped trying to look busy and are just scratching at the door.

"Gentlemen," Jim announces to get their attention, "and lady," Jim corrects when he notices Zidane, one of two female alphas on board, "Don't you have somewhere your supposed to be, or should I inform your commanding officers that you don't have enough to do?"

The Alpha's mumble their excuses, but Jim shuts them up with a steady glare, "Return to your duties. Now." They scuttle out of the hallway.

Three limited-access doors, four Beta security members, and 200 meters later Jim is standing in Khan's cell. Just as Bones had said, Khan has been restrained. His wrists and ankles are cuffed to the wall, pulling the Omega open into an X shape.

He is also, unquestionably in heat. Long strands of dark hair stick to his face with sweat. Khan's head is tilted back against the cooled cell wall, and his loose prison pants are soaks with slick. The scent is almost dizzying.

"Captain," Kahn's deep voice hums through the room, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jim tries to keep his tone bored, but it comes out a little breathless, "Just wanted to see if the rumors were true. The mighty conqueror Khan, brought to his knees due to some Omega hormones."

"Is that what you wanted captain?" Khan's tone is low, but his breathing is heavy, "To see me on my knees?"

Jim freezes before forcing himself to relax. Khan continues, "I'm sorry to disappoint you captain. I am not on my knees, but I'm sure something could be arranged if you release the cuffs."

Jim's eyes narrow, "You must have a terribly low opinion of me if you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that."

"Quite the opposite, Captain. I am in fact impressed that you are still capably of speech. The alpha mutts you chased away were completely incapable of remembering words. The previous alpha who crawled his way in here was barely capable of more than panting."

A possessive growl tore itself from Jim's lips at the thought of a PREVIOUS ALPHA who had tried to hurt HIS O-

Shit.

Jim closes his eyes and takes a steady breath. Khan is not his Omega. Khan is a prisoner. He has orders to fuck Khan… No, wait. He just needed to be rejected, and then he can go back to his actual Omegas. He loves his Omegas. He wonders idly if Bones would enjoy being tied up.

"Look," Jim finally growls, "You're a prisoner of the federation. As an Omega in heat you have the right to relief-"

"I am very much is need of some good relief, Captain. The heat is so strong, and I ache—" Khan moans deeply, bucking his slicked hips.

"I am here—" Jim continues steadfastly, "to offer you equipment."

Khan's eyes flash, "Toys would do nothing for me, Captain. My enhanced augment senses would never accept such weak substitutes."

"Have you tried?"

"Yes" Khan growls impatiently, "It was never enough". Jim is momentarily overwhelmed with the idea of Khan, three hundred years ago during the eugenics wars. A captain of a deadly war, covered in the blood of his enemies, and armed to the teeth, mewling in frustration as he rides the biggest silicone cock he can find. The toy, as big as an arm, pounding into him at a frenzied rate as Khan wreathes with want and need. The toy is not enough. He needs- he needs—

Jim comes back to himself when he realizes he's pressed up against Khan, Jim's dick already rock solid and rubbing against the Omega's slick pants. Jim pulls back, putting an arm between him and the man who tried to murder him a year ago. Stick to the plan. Be rejected. Leave. "Do you want me to fuck you, Khan?"

'Please say no,' a little voice in the back of Jim's mind whispers. If Khan says no, Jim would stop himself. Jim would leave. The rest of his mind is vibrating with the need for the Omega to say yes.

"Yes, Captain. Please. It burns…" Khan moans softly. The last of Jim's mental capacity flies out the window.

Jim pulls out his knife and cuts open Khan's slick pants, letting the Omega's little cock spring free of it's confines. A bead of sterile Omega cum gathers at its tip as slick drips down from between Khan's restrained thighs. With another stroke, Jim has cut open Khan's shirt so he can tough unobstructed.

Jim pulls out his own cock and slams himself into the restrained Omega. This isn't love making. This isn't even sex, it's fucking. Rough and fast and loud.

Jim growls as Khan moans hungrily at every thrust. The sound of skin on skin slaps and wet squelches fill the room. It feels so right to be inside this omega bitch. Jim digs his fingers into Khan's thighs, pulling them apart a fraction more. Jim slows down but makes his thrusts harder, deeper. The chains from Khan's cuffs rattle as he pulls and twists in pleasure.

"Desperate little Omega, aren't you?" Jim growls as he nibbles at Khan's ears and jaw, "So hungry for a good fuck."

"Harder!" Khan orders. Jim narrows his eyes and makes his thrusts shallow and slow. Khan howls with anger and tries to fuck himself on Kirk's massive cock. The attempt only leads to rattling cuffs and desperate shallow wiggles. Jim likes the desperation.

"Omegas don't order their Alphas when they're in heat," Jim growls, "They just beg."

Khan is a fast learner. "Alpha," he moans, tilting his head down and to the side "Alpha please."

Jim doesn't actually need much encouragement. He thrusts back in at a steady pace. Khan mewls with pleasure but keeps his eyes averted as he continues to beg, "Please Alpha. So good. Please-oooh- so big Alpha. Please pl-please."

Jim growls with pleasure and turns his attention to the Omega's neck. Jim opens his jaw to bite. Something inside Jim seems to think this is a bad idea, but Jim can't really remember why.

"Please," mewls the Omega again, "Alpha, please".

Jim bites down hard enough to draw blood and feels his knot expand inside the wiggling Omega. His saliva mixes with the blood to form a sort of solid matrix which will leave a very obvious bond mark. The Alpha in him purrs with pride. Omega. Mate. Mine.

It takes a few minutes for the rest of his brain to come back online. When it does Jim realizes what a mistake he made. A calm rationality comes over him. His knot is still expanded, so he can't pull away.

"You told the admiralty you didn't 'respect' the other alphas they gave you on purpose so you would be sent to the enterprise." It wasn't a question.

Khan's deep laugh comes out slowly, "I though I might have to spell it out for them when they still didn't get it after I crippled their third Alpha. I made the hints a little more obvious, and here I am."

"How did you convince them to de-frost you when you were complete frozen?"

"I unlocked the details about my augment Omega genetics before I even left London headquarters. A precaution I took in case I was captured again. I knew when I was frozen that it would only be a matter of time before they let me out again."

Jim wasn't angry so much as completely calm. "Why did you pick me?"

"I am better than all of you genetically crippled humans," Khan growls, "I know I'll never be free, but my pups will be. They shall carry my augment genes, they shall be better than all the other pathetic mutts, and one day they shall lead humanity. I wasn't going to let any stupid, weak, measly Alpha pollute their genetics. I needed the best. You'll do."

Jim stares at the bloody bond mark on Khan's neck. It's already starting to heal and scar. He's never even thought about abandoning an Omega before, but now it seems like a decent option.

Jim's knot has finally shrunk enough to pull out safely. He turns around and buttons himself up. Then he looks for his knife. He's not surprised when he finds it behind Khan's back, pressed against the wall.

"Alpha," Khan whimpers as Jim leaves his cell, "Please. The heat- it hurts. Alpha." Khan's whimpering tone is at odds with his calculating eyes and knowing smirk. Jim leaves without another word.

That did not go according to plan.

Shit.

X

X

X

4:00PM

"It's like my brain shut down when I went near him," Jim confesses, "next think I know I'm fucking his brains out."

"Hmm" Bones responds.

"He's such a manipulative bastard. God. I should have known better than to go down there."

"Hmm" Bones says again.

"And then I bit him Bones!" Jim runs his hands through his hair, "I mean, I don't want him as a mate but I bit him anyway. While he was in heat!"

"Hmm"

"Spock is going to be so pissed."

"Hmm"

"Are you even listening, Bones?" Jim grumbles, looking up at his Omega. Jim's lying down on the couch in CMO's office, pants unbuttoned. Bones is completely naked and glistens with sweat as he rides his Alpha's dick like a proper southern cowboy.

"Yes Alpha," Bones hums as he pushes himself up and down again. His eyes are glazed.

"Bones."

The doctor sighs and stills, looking down at his best friend. Jim tries to give him the best "pity me" look. Bones seems to be immune.

"Will being bonded to Khan stop you from being captain?"

"Of course not!" Jim responds, offended.

Bones starts pushing himself up and down again, slowly, "Will it stop you from taking care of me? Or Jaylah? Or Spock?"

Jim growls, pushing his hips up to meet his Omega's thrusts, "I would never let that happen!"

"Will he stop you from taking care of your pups?" The pace is faster now.

"No!"

"Then I don't see the problem."

"You're not the one who has to fuck him."

"From what you told me, you enjoyed fucking him," Bones pants. His hips twitch involuntarily between thrusts. Jim stills. He did enjoy fucking Khan. It was rough and fast and exciting. He would never be that rough with one of his other Omegas, not even with his Beta lovers. But with Khan he can be as rough as he wants.

"Spock is still going to be pissed."

"Yeah. You fucked up on that part."

Jim shuts up his bitchy Omega by grabbing his bare hips and pulling the Omega down as he thrusts up, hard. It works perfectly and the discussion is immediately forgotten.

X

X

X

5:00PM

Jim straightens his uniform again as he walks to the transporter room. Jaylah is walking next to him, carrying two of Bone's pups. They're sleeping peacefully unaware of their father's inner turmoil. When Jim had told Jaylah about Khan, she didn't seem particularly concerned.

"Should I be meeting him?"

"I'd prefer if you didn't. He's a manipulative psychopath."

"Ok," and just like that the discussion was over. Now the only one he needs to tell is Spock. Spock had warned him to be careful just this morning. Spock who had made Jim swear to ask permission from Spock before he ever bonded with someone else.

Jim straightens his uniform again.

Uhura turns a corner and walks next to him. Her face is completely blank. Not a good sign.

"Did you bite him?"

Jim doesn't need to ask whom she's talking about. He just nods.

"I hope your planning to apologize. Spock deserves better than someone who will bond with any horny Omega in sight."

Jim flinches but just nods. He deserves that. They get to the transporter room and Uhura stands next to him on another pad. She raises an eyebrow challengingly, but Jim knows better than to ask her to leave. Jaylah walks toward the transporter controls.

"Energize", Jim says. He sees Jaylah move the controls, then frown. The transporter has started, but it's slower than normal.

"Something is being wrong," Jaylah informs them. She presses the emergency alarm, and takes over manual controls. Jim knows better than to move mid-teleport, but he glances at Uhura, who glances back.

They beam away. After a moment of confusion Jim opens his eyes to see himself back on the enterprise. He glances to the side and sees Uhura. She nods her ok.

Bones and Scotty come running in, responding to the emergency alert. Jim opens his mouth to assure them that everything is fine when he notices two things. Jaylah is no longer carrying Bones' pups, and Bones isn't wearing his loose maternity shirt. Instead he's wearing his tight CMO uniform. When Jim had left sickbay not an hour ago he'd been wearing the maternity shirt.

"We're ok," Uhura was saying, motioning calm with her arms, "The transport failed, but otherwise we are completely—"

"Where are the pups?" Jim asks, suddenly concerned.

Uhura's head snaps to him, then back to Jaylah and Bones, her eyes searching.

Jaylah and Scotty are muttering over the controls. Bones, for his part, looks confused as he walks over with his tricorder.

"What dogs?"

"Not dogs. Pups! Our pups."

Bones frowns again, looking at his tricorder, "We don't have puppies Jim. No pets allowed on the enterprise." Bones smells like a Beta, completely sterile.

Jim has a tiny panic attack and looks over at Uhura. Her eyes are equally wide, "Doctor McCoy," She asks in a much calmer tone than Jim is capable of right now, "Do you mean to say you and the captain do not have offspring together?"

Bones looks up, eyes searching Uhura, then Jim, then back to Uhura, "No, of course not. Men can't even have kids together."

'Oh shit,' Jim thinks, 'Things just got more complicated.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mixup

X

X

A/B/O universe,

5:00PM:

Captain Kirk blinks in confusion.

Scotty was helping Jaylah figure out the transporter malfunction, and Bones was running his tricorder over Kirk. That was pretty standard. However, both Bones and Jaylah have two infants swaddled to their chests, infants that were not present two minutes ago.

Kirk shares a confused look with Lieutenant Uhura, and then turns to the doctor. "Uh, Bones?"

Bones barely looks up from his tricorder, "hmm?"

"Where did those infants come from?"

Bones looks up. His expression tells Jim he's being an idiot before Bones so much as opens his mouth, "You need me to explain the birds and the bees again, Jim? I thought we were past that step."

Kirk blinks, "No I mean, whose kids are those? How did you get them?"

Now he has a serious reaction from his best friend, just not the one Jim was expecting. First shock, then anger, and then tears. "What?" Bones whispers, heartbroken, "What is that supposed to mean? Whose-whose kids?" Bones sucks in a breath, "Why would you- why would you even think-? How can you even ask that?" Bones is crying now and Jim has no idea what is going on.

"Uuhhh…" He says helpfully, looking to Uhura for help. Uhura is usually capable of pulling him out of tight situation after he's said something wrong. Although for the life of him, Jim has no idea what he did wrong. How are there four infants on his ship that he was not aware of?

Uhura looks at Bones, then at Jaylah and Scotty, who seem just as shocked as Bones was before he started crying. Kirk tries to reach out to his best friend in a confused attempt at comfort, but Bones slaps his hand away and steps back, still sobbing.

"Yup," Uhura says, her gaze landing on the blond haired, brown-eyed baby swaddled to Doctor McCoy's chest, "We're in a different universe."

"What?"

X

X

Alpha Jim,

5:00PM:

The second thing Jim notices after the lack of pups is the insistent pounding headache he suddenly has. He grips his head; it feels like someone is stabbing the base of his skull with a broken beer bottle.

"I think," Uhura starts, glancing around the room one more time, "That we are in a different universe."

Everyone in the room stares at her. Jim rubs his head again. Fantastic. This day cannot get worse. Actually, yes it could. Please don't jinx me, universe. He takes a deep breath. Ok, captain time.

"So you're a Beta in this universe?" Jim finally asks, glancing at this universe's version of first Omega. Who isn't an Omega; and doesn't have any pups.

"A what?" Bone—Doctor McCoy asks.

"A Beta! You know, sterile, 90% of the population. Not an Omega!" Jim realizes he's snapping at McCoy unnecessarily, but his pups-HIS PUPS!- just disappeared right under his nose, and he has a sudden stabbing headache.

"Captain," Jaylah of all people calls him out on his temper, "Don't yell at Doctor McCoy. We're still trying to understand what happened. There seems to have been some ion interference during the transporter malfunction." Jaylah's lack of accent was incredibly unnerving.

Bones is looking at his tricorder again, with a slight frown this time.

"It is possible that the interference caused the transporter signal to travel sub-atomically to another universe," Scotty says, looking at the data, "There's certainly a high energy spike and an unusual pattern, but we'll have to get Commander Spock to work out the physics."

Spock. Different universe. Headache. Right.

"Are Spock and I bonded in this universe?" Jim asks, but he already knows the answer.

"No" McCoy finally looks up from his tricorder, "Is that the weird brain activity I see in your inner cerebellum and limbic system?"

"Maybe. The meld probably doesn't stretch across universes. Ugh, this hurts like a sonofabitch."

Bones frowns. "You're coming to sickbay. I'll see if I can get you a painkiller. But I want to check you both for transporter misalignment damage and see if the Vulcan voodoo causes brain damage."

"Sex is usually a good painkiller," Jim hums half-heartedly, still rubbing at the back of his head.

McCoy stares at him, horrified. "I don't even know how to respond to that. What is worse, that my friend is trying to hit on me, or that he literally just told me he was married to someone else. Jesus."

Jim blinks, "Don't be upset, I'm married to you too Bones. Or, well, other universe-you. And Jaylah too." He nods at her with a smile. She stares back in confusion.

"Don't forget Khan." Uhura adds with an ice-cold tone. Jim flinches.

"Yeah, Khan too, I guess."

This does not seem to re-assure McCoy at all.

X

X

A/B/O universe,

5:30PM:

McCoy has finally stopped crying, but only after sniffing Kirk multiple times and declaring him a Beta. Kirk does not know what that means. It has been a pretty uncomfortable half hour.

No one in this universe seems to understand personal space. McCoy sniffs him, Jaylah sniffs him, Scotty hugs him for some reason, and then all of a sudden Kirk is holding a baby. Oh dear god. He is not a baby person. Uhura seems to be, though, because she accepts the infant without much fuss. "Thank you," Jim mouths at her.

Suddenly, Spock bursts into the room with more emotion than Jim has ever seen him show. Which is not much, but still. Scotty stumbles in after the Vulcan, "I told ya lad. The captain is alive, but it's a wee bit complicated."

Spock's eyes land on Kirk, who is sitting on a biobed letting Bones extract blood. Apparently his hormones levels are unusual. Spock is across the room in two steps and Jim is suddenly being hugged. By Spock. The guy who is uncomfortable with the concept of a handshake.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk pats his first officer's back awkwardly, "not that I don't appreciate the sentiment, but I think my ribs are cracking."

Spock pulls back and stares at Kirk, "You are not my captain."

Kirk flexes his shoulders. "Indeed. The best we can figure is that we've traveled between similar parallel universes. I come from a universe where I don't sleep with half the bloody crew."

"You also do not share a bond with me, causing my bond to shatter when our captain was pulled out of this universe. You smell similar to a human Beta, instead of your counterpart's Alpha scent. You weigh 4.02 kilograms more than your counterpart, even though your muscle mass is 1.32 times less, and your uniform is 0.051 shades lighter than that of our captain. You are, unquestionably, not our captain."

Kirk couldn't help but grin at Spock's quick observations, "Well regardless of the universe, you remain as intelligent as ever, Mr. Spock. Although I don't think you should comment on my weight, you're definitely slightly heavier than my Spock counterpart as well."

Spock stares at him. "I am four months pregnant."

"What?"

X

X

Alpha Jim:

6:00PM:

The painkiller hypo helps a bit, but Jim's headache is still pounding in the back of his head.

"So the me from this universe… just doesn't have sex? Ever?"

Bon- McCoy gives him an awkward smile across the mess hall table, "Well, he does, but not with his crew. Mostly one night stands during shore leave. The occasional diplomat aid or something."

Well yeah, Jim does that too. "But no one on the enterprise?"

"No. We don't really go around sleeping with each other. It's also against regulations."

"This is horrifying," Jim mutters. Thinking of spending a day, or several days in this universe and… not having sex. With anyone. Ever. Good lord.

"It's not so bad, Captain," Uhura responds evenly, "It might even help you control your instincts a bit to have a ship full of people who don't feel like sleeping with you at the drop of a hat."

Jim takes a grumbling bite of his food, "Of course you don't mind. You're a Beta."

"So," not-Bones hesitates, "In your universe you're married to four people? Including me?"

Jim nods, "Yeah, you, Spock and Jaylah. And Khan too, I guess."

"And everyone knows about each other? Everyone is just perfectly ok with you having sex with multiple people? I find that difficult to imagine."

Jim flinches. Jesus, today is a bad time to go to this conservative, judgmental Beta universe. "For the most part. I mean, Bones, Jaylah, Spock and I are like a family. Khan is…. New. I haven't told Spock yet. Khan was a mistake, but in my defense I did have orders to breed him and he was in heat."

Uhura and not-Bones both look at him, Uhura with consideration and not-Bones with horror. "You were given ORDERS to have sex with someone?" McCoy asks, outraged.

This universe gets upset about the strangest things, Jim muses. 'No sex? Well obviously. Sex? Oh the horror!' "Yeah, only if he consented, of course."

"What about you?" McCoy insists. When Jim just raises an eyebrow McCoy continues, "Did you consent?"

Jim blinks, "I'm an alpha." McCoy does not understand. Jim rubs at the back of his head, his headache acting up again. How do you explain what it is to be an Alpha to someone who doesn't know what alpha's are? "I like sex. So that's not really an issue."

"Of course it's an issue. You can like sex but still not want to have sex with someone. How are you ok with this?"

Jim looks at Uhura for help. Uhura holds his gaze for a moment, and then puts her forks down. "Give us the benefit of the doubt that we do not force things- sex, jobs, missions or otherwise- on people who do not wish do undertake them. The Captain does not take missions he does not agree to. Additionally, our sexual relationships have a different dynamic than they do in this universe. Even if you don't understand them, we're asking you to respect them."

Damn. Uhura is good at making things sound professional. "More importantly," Jim continues, "You just had your fourth litter of pups. Jaylah is helping you feed them because she's just weaned her first litter."

McCoy stares at Jim like he's grown a second head. Jim grins, he kind of wants to push Bones into a wall and fuck his Omega until that face shifts to—no. No fucking. Not your Omega. Ugh. This universe was going to kill him.

X

X

A/B/O universe:

6:00PM:

Kirk stares as McCoy pulls down his shirt and lets one of the babies latch on. The baby starts suckling and Jim stares blankly as a second baby is latched onto the second nipple. This feels incredibly inappropriate.

"So the babies," Kirk mutters, "are mine? And yours? Genetically?"

"Yes, Jim. And don't ask that again. You make it sound like I would cheat on my alpha, and I would never do that," McCoy paused, "not with another Alpha, at any rate. I've certainly had threesomes with Betas an other Omegas, but that doesn't really count."

This universe is insane, Kirk decides.

X

X

Alpha Jim:

8:00PM:

"I don't suppose you want to have sex?" Jim asks casually, leaning against the side of the desk, "I already know exactly how to make you scream. So you'd definitely enjoy it."

Spock raises his eyebrows from where he's analyzing what looks like fluorescent cloud patterns on a screen, "I am not interested, no."

Jim rubs the back of his head with a sigh, "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be, but it was worth a shot."

"Of course he wasn't going to agree," Uhura sighs, walking into the room behind Jim, "I'd be surprised that you even asked, but then I remembered your solution to being kidnaps by Romulans."

Jim laughs.

"In the interest of comparing the events of our similar universes," Spock begins, "What is Captain Kirk's solution to being kidnaped Romulans?"

"Sleeping with the Romulan Commander," Jim grins, "She was fucking hot, and not just because her average body temperature is ten degrees above ours." Jim remembers the sting of a sharp knife at his throat that slowly falls away as the commander becomes less and less lucid. He remembers the way her pointy ears stick out of her mussed up hair as she writhes on the mattress in pleasure. Jim has always had a thing for pointy ears.

"Ten months later, when the Romulan Empire realized humans and Romunans could create viable offspring, they finally reached out to us. 'Allies' would be too strong a word, but at least we're not about to murder each other," Jim grins at Spock again, "How do you deal with Romulans?"

"With significantly less intimacy," Spock responds, making Jim laugh. "We are officially at war with the Romulan Empire, although at the moment we have negotiated a cease-fire."

"That's terrible," Uhura exclaims.

"It is merely a reality of this universe," Spock responds in complete calm.

Uhura and Spock start discussing inter-planetary negotiations and treaties, but Jim stops being able to focus. Spock is so serious in this universe, the way his Spock had been before awakening as an Omega.

Jim kind of wants to spend an hour undressing this stoic Spock, and pet him with flickering touches until he finally breaks and begs for fulfillment. Jim's done it before. By the time they get to the sex, Spock would be little more than mewling pudding in his hands. His Omega would be so pretty. Jim automatically reaches for his bond with Spock—

Searing white light blocks out his vision as Jim falls to his knees, clutching his head. He barely keeps from screaming. The pain is over as soon as it began and the sudden contrast leaves Jim dizzy and nauseous.

Uhura is at his side, clutching his arm, "Captain! Are you alright? What happened?"

Jim tries to smile but doesn't quite make it, "I'm alright. It's over. I just—reached for my bond. That's a bad idea right now."

Spock, looks up slightly from his work, "Are you implying you are bonded to my counterpart?" He looks only slightly more interested in the news of his own marriage than he does in thermodynamic heat dispersion in soup. Was Jim's own Spock also this closed off before bonding? Jim's not sure anymore.

"Well," Jim sighs, rubbing the back of his head, "not right now, I'm not." Uhura still looks concerned, and helps her captain to his feet. Jim just pats her shoulder and walks out the room. "I'm going to ask McCoy for another one of those painkillers." And maybe throw up afterwards.

Jim hates this universe. No sex. No bond. Ugh.

X

X

Alpha Jim:

10:00 PM:

"Commander Spock, how long will it take for us to be sent back to our universe?" Uhura asks.

The command team has been updated and is seated in the captain's ready room. If Jim didn't know any better, he'd say it was just another staff meeting. The main difference was that everyone smelled like Betas. Also, when he looks at Spock too closely, he sees that the man's abdomen is a little too flat.

The Alpha in Jim flinches in horror at what that means. Jim has to remind himself that this is a different Spock. His Spock is fine. His Spock still carries two pups.

"I have finished the inter-universe beaming calculations. We will need to wait another eight days for the ion storm conditions to align between dimensions. Assuming our parallel counterparts have an identical plan, and initiate teleportation at the same moment, we should be able to successfully swap beaming signals."

Jim stares at Spock in horror. "Eight days?" He asks, "That is far too long. Can't you make it faster? We need to get back home in three!"

Sulu laughs, not understanding Jim's terror, "Come on man, I'm sure you can survive one week without sex."

Jim stares at him. He doesn't get it. "Spock is pregnant." He says. How do they not understand this?

Next to him, Uhura gasps in horror, understanding flickering in her eyes. "Oh my god," she whispers, "The pups."

"I'm sure your Spock will be fine too. It's just a week," Sulu replies casually.

Jim kind of wants to punch him. He rubs at the headache still pounding in his brain. Sulu doesn't get it. No one here gets it (except Uhura). Jim growls and balls his hands into fists, "If a pregnant Omega looses contact with their Alpha for more than three days, they miscarry. Spock will loose his pups."

The room goes silent. "Are you absolutely-goddamn- certain that you can't get us back in the next three days?" Jim growls at this-universe-Spock.

Spock remains perfectly calm, "The inter-universe beaming is not possible without the effects of an ion storm. I am afraid it is impossible to beam you back within three days, captain."

Jim feels himself growl as he stands abruptly. His chair clatters to the ground behind him as he marches out the door. He needs to punch something. He should probably go to the gym.

X

X

A/B/O universe:

11:00PM:

Spock feels his abdomen twitch with the first hint of pain as he presents his own findings. Eight days. Eight days before they have a chance of bringing their captain back. Even then, there is no guarantee they could successfully beam between dimensions. The broken bond throbs with pain. Spock represses it and keeps a straight face.

The Captain and Lieutenant Uhura nod calmly, "Well, it's not ideal, but certainly better than I feared. We'll have to delay the mission for a week. Thank you for your brilliant calculations, as always Mr. Spock."

Spock nods calmly and avoids the eyes of everyone else in the room. He doesn't need to see the pitying looks and horrified faces of his colleagues.

"Spock" Doctor McCoy stops him with a gentle hand as they leave the ready room, "That's terrible, what are you going to do?"

Spock ignores him.

X

X

Alpha Jim:

12:00PM:

Jim hits the punching bag again and dodges an imaginary return hit before kicking it.

"Wouldn't you prefer a real sparring partner?"

Jim looks up at Jaylah. She's wearing a tight gym uniform and a confident smile. "Sure," Jim says easily, changing his stance to counter his new opponent, "but I have to admit, your perfect standard is almost distracting."

Jaylah raises an eyebrow and throws the first punch. Jim blocks it easily and returns a kick. Jaylah dodges with minimal effort and repositions her stance, "How so?"

Jim gets into a more up-close position before throwing a punch this time. Jaylah's main strength is her flexibility and speed, two things that are harder to do in close combat. "My Jaylah has her own version of grammar."

Jaylah blocks the punch and jumps back before giving a kick. The kick lands, but Jim moves with the blow and rolls backward, pulling Jaylah down with him. "I used to have a terrible grip on Standard grammar as well. I improved my speech when I attended the academy," she says, rolling with the shift in balance and getting back onto her feet with a flip.

Damn she's flexible. "I like your accent," Jim throws another punch, "You seem more open when you're not thinking about proper speech."

They exchange quick jabs and blocks until Jaylah swipes her foot under his, knocking him to the ground. As he falls, Jim grabs her waist and pulls her down on top of him. As soon as he's landed, he flips them on the mats and pins her hands above her head.

"You do not be minding my terrible speek?" Jaylah asks, a little breathless. Jim grins and pushes forward to kiss her. After a shocked second, Jaylah kisses back. Jim nibbles at her lips and feels his body shift with hers. She still smells sterile, but she looks and sounds like his Omega. All he has to do is-

Jim suddenly pulls back and scrambles away. "Sorry," he mutters, breathless, "I do think you're incredibly attractive, but…"

Jaylah sits up and nods, "I am not her," she sighs, "I shouldn't have come here. I guess I was just curious about the whole other-universe thing. Are we really married in your universe?"

Jim nods, "Yeah, you fit right in. Both on the enterprise, and in our little family."

Jaylah stares at him, "I always feel so different from everyone here. I don't really fit in with humans, and I often don't know how to respond to affection. I think I'm too used to being alone. Does she have the same problems?"

Jim hesitates and really looks at Jaylah. The only one of her species on a ship stranded in space; and orphan who has raised herself in the most hostile conditions. "She's different, too," Jim finally agrees, "but we love that about her. It's part of who she is, and she is amazing. The enterprise is a family, they'll accept you if you let them."

Jaylah stands slowly, "Thank you, captain." She says, and then leaves the room in quiet contemplation. Jim sighs and sits back down on the mats. His alpha side is pissed he didn't go through with sex, but everything feels wrong in this universe. And his head still hurts like a son of a bitch.

X

X

A/B/O universe:

12:00PM:

Thirty minutes later Captain Kirk is yawning as he walks into the captain's quarters, "It's been a long day," he mutters. Spock moves to follow him into their room, when Jim gives him an odd look. "Something wrong commander?"

Spock runs possible scenarios through his mind and determines the most likely cause of Captain Kirk's confusion. "These are also my quarters, Captain," he indicates around the room which have several Vulcan artifacts and pictures of Jim and Spock, "The Captain Kirk of this universe and I cohabitate."

"Oh," Kirk takes a surprised step back from the door, allowing Spock entry, "Right. This is your room; it's not even mine at all, is it? I'll go find the guest quarters."

"I do not mind cohabitation, Captain," Spock informs him, "If you are worried about sleeping arrangements, do not be. I will need to meditate tonight." There was much to think about, and many emotions that needed to be processed. The pain from his broken bond and his cramping abdomen also need to be repressed.

"Right," Captain Kirk mutters awkwardly. His eyes scan the room, "Chess?"

It is late, but Spock agrees anyway. They set up the board in silence. "What I don't understand," Kirk begins, "is how everyone seems perfectly ok with the polygamy." Spock raises his eyebrows, so the captain continues, "I mean, I get the sex. If 90% of the population is sterile you'll probably get a society with a lot of free love. The male pregnancies and quadruplets are a bit odd, but this is a different universe, so ok."

Kirk moves the first pawn, "but why the polygamy? Why not have monogamous pairs?"

"Historically, before the spread of the Alpha/Omega virus, humans were largely monogamous," Spock explains, "if monogamy had continued after the virus, and humans found partners based on affection as they tend to do, only 0.25% of all couples would be capable of reproduction. The human population would have died out." Spock moves his knight.

"Right. So polygamy is logical then?" another pawn.

"Given the circumstances, it is the most evolutionarily sound method of reproduction." Spock moves a pawn.

Kirk stares across the board, "But you're Vulcan. Are Vulcans also polygamous in this universe?" He captures Spock's pawn with a bishop.

Spock doesn't move for a long time. "We are not," he finally confesses, "Vulcans are monogamous." He looks up at the man sitting in front of him. "I have often wondered what my life would be like if my captain shared my sentiments. How different life would be if I wasn't his second of three mates."

Kirk blinks awkwardly, "I could tell you about my Spock if you'd like."

Spock shakes his head, "There is no need. My questions were answered before I even laid eyes on you," Spock moves his horse to capture Jim's rook, "Our bond shattered when my captain was taken to another universe. So in your universe, we are not bonded."

It wasn't a question, but Kirk agrees anyway, "No, we're not."

"I would rather be one of his many partners, than not have him for a mate at all. I love him." Silence falls between the two. The game has barely started but suddenly Spock is exhausted. "I need to meditate."

His abdomen twitches in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: A long week

A/B/O universe:

Day 3:

11:00PM:

"Not on the bed," Spock says when Hendorff tries to push him in that direction. Hendorff is an Alpha in security. Jim has a tendency to call him Cupcake, but Jim's not here right now.

Hendorff laughs, pressing his smile into Spock's neck, "You really think he would care? He probably fucks a bunch of little sluts on that bed. It's hardly a sacred location."

"Besides," Hendorff mutters into Spock's ears, "You're the one who wanted to be fucked properly."

Spock considers his options as the Alpha strips off his clothes. His abdomen is aching again. It's been three days since Jim and Nyota were replaced by their counterparts, and Spock can't put this off any longer.

"No wonder you're his favorite," Hendorff grins once Spock is also completely bare, "you're a gorgeous little Omega. Why don't you get on your knees and suck my big Alpha cock?"

Spock holds his gaze steadily, "I asked you here for a specific purpose, Mr. Hendorff, not for pleasure."

"Yeah," Hendorff grins, "But I don't know if I can fuck you properly unless you get me in the mood." Hendorff thrusts his hips forward, his erect cock bouncing free from his unbuttoned pants, "Come on Omega, I'm sure you've been taught how to suck someone properly. Unless you need me to teach you?"

Spock slowly sinks to his knees. He lets his eyes flutter closed as he opens his mouth.

Afterwards, Spock is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. It was fine, he supposed, but the Vulcan still feels empty inside. Cum is dribbling out between his legs, and the blood on his neck is solidifying into a proper bonding scar. His head still throbs from the broken bond, but his abdomen has finally stopped hurting.

Hendorff is putting on his shoes when Jim—no, Captain Kirk, not Jim, not his Jim- walks through the door. The captain stops, "Am I interrupting something?"

Hearing Jim's voice, even though he KNOWS it's not really Jim, is almost more than Spock can bear right now. He stares at the ceiling and stays quiet.

"Don't worry Captain," Hendorff responds easily, Spock can hear his grin even if he can't see it. "I'm already done here."

The sound of footsteps and the door opening and closing.

"Not that it's any of my business," Kirk begins, "But I thought you wanted monogamy. I thought you loved the other Kirk."

Spock stares at the ceiling, "You're right, Captain," he finally responds, "It really is none of your business."

X

X

Alpha Jim:

Day 4:

12:00 AM:

Jim stares at the ceiling in the Captain's quarters. It's been four days, miscarriages will happen after three. He stares at the ceiling some more. His head hurts.

There's a knock on the door. Jim doesn't want to get up. It's the middle of the night and he doesn't have the energy to move. He just stares blankly. Another knock. Jim should probably get up but he doesn't.

"Alpha?" comes a quiet voice on the other end of the door. Jim is up and at the door before realizing it. Was that… Uhura's voice?

He opens the door and… oh.

Uhura has her long hair down and her uniform is ruffled. A faint layer of sweat glistens on her brow and she's slightly out of breath. A sweet aroma fills the air as slick slides down her legs from between her tight pencil skirt.

Jim's brain shuts down for a second before rebooting. Uhura comes forward and leans against Jim's chest, sniffing at his neck and sighing contentedly. Oh.

Ok. So. Uhura is in heat. Right. "Alright," he whispers, "Come on, we're going to sickbay."

Uhura shakes her head, "Too many people, Alpha," she whispers, "It's not safe. This is safe."

Jim wants to pull her inside and explore the expanse of her dark skin and endless legs. He wants to grip her long, silky hair and show her Omega side just how safe she is with a big, strong Alpha. He wants to take her apart on his bed and quench her heat with soft fingers and strong thrusts. But no.

His skull hurts. He misses his Omegas. This hasn't been discussed before. Jim shakes his head; "I'll keep you safe, Nyota. Come on, let's go to sickbay."

He leads the way, but there wasn't anything to worry about in this universe. Everyone is a Beta, and no one seems to notice two quiet footsteps in the dead of night as they whisper toward sickbay.

Once in sickbay he wraps a blanket from a sickbed around Nyota's shoulders. The lieutenant burrows into the material and cuddles up to Jim. "Thank you Alpha," she whispers.

Jim motions for the nurse, a female. A beta. She's not a threat. Jim still doesn't like it but he lets Nyota go gently. "She needs her own room. Make it warmer than normal. She'll need water, lots of it, and vibrators if you have any."

"Alpha," the Omega whimpers, cuddling into his neck, "I want to stay with you, Alpha."

"Shhh…" Jim whispers, running his fingers through her long, silky hair, "The nurse is going to take you somewhere safe. Be a good Omega for me, ok?"

Nyota looks a little frightened, an expression Jim never expected to see on her face, "Ok Alpha."

The night nurse looks kind of uncomfortable, but at this point everyone on the ship has gotten the memo about the universe jumping commanding officers. She takes Nyota away with a nod and a promise to call Dr. McCoy.

Jim doesn't allow himself to breath through his nose until after Uhura is in an isolated room. Then he runs a hand through his hair and goes to sit outside sickbay doors. McCoy comes running in a few minutes later, with bedhead and bags under his eyes. Good old McCoy, always worried.

After a few minutes of making sure his new patient is safe, he comes back outside and sits next to Jim. "You're going to have to help me out here. I have no idea what is supposed to happen and Lieutenant Uhura isn't being much help right now."

Jim nods and McCoy keeps going, "Her hormone levels are through the roof. Not just estrogen, but testosterone, adrenaline, progesterone, and oxytocin as well."

"That's normal," Jim assures him.

"She doesn't seem to be entirely lucid."

"That's normal too."

"I though she was a Beta?" McCoy sighs, "weren't Omega's the ones who go through heat?"

"Yeah. Uhura is an Omega, but she's been taking suppressants since before I met her. Many Omegas choose to do this, for at least some part of their lives," Jim waves his hands a little, "As long as they're on suppressants, they're Betas in all practical ways. But if they stop taking suppressors… Well, their heat is overdue."

"Why did she stop taking suppressors then?"

"We weren't exactly planning to get stuck in another universe for a week, now were we?" Jim snaps. He regrets it immediately at the shocked look on McCoy's face and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"Right. So. What do I need to look out for, medically?"

Jim leans his head back against the wall, "She'll need to stay in a warm, closed-off area. She'll need a lot of water, but probably won't eat too much. Soft food might work, or add nutrients to the water. She'll need toys, for relief."

When McCoy raises an eyebrow, Jim explains, "It's illegal, in our universe, to have an Omega in heat aboard a starship without giving them some way to relieve the heat. It's officially a form of torture."

McCoy turns pale, "Is it really that bad?"

Jim just hums his agreement, "It's that bad. If Omegas don't get release during their heats they could die from a heart attack, or a stress overdose."

"Can't you…?"

"No," Jim dismisses him, "We haven't talked about it before. Sharing your heat is something you talk about."

"Right," McCoy agrees, "I'll just go… try to 3D print some dildos and hope Starfleet command doesn't ask too many questions."

X

X

A/B/O Universe:

Day 5:

1:00PM:

"Well, the pups look healthy, but your abdomen is starting to contract again," McCoy concludes, looking at his tricorder. He won't meet Spock's eyes as he continues, "Whatever you did to stop the contractions, you may need to do it again."

"I know doctor," Spock responds evenly, "Thank you for the checkup." Spock gets up and pulls his shirt down over his protruding tummy. He's chosen to wear the long undershirt, which covers his neck. McCoy doesn't comment.

The doctor watches Spock walk out the door before returning to his fussy pups. They are young enough that they don't drink too much, so McCoy and Jaylah combined have plenty of milk even without Jim's help. Still, his milk is much more watery than it should be and the pups are fussy without their Alpha father's scent to calm them.

McCoy coos as he leans into their crib, letting their little chubby hands grab his fingers. He isn't sure what he would do in Spock's place, and he's relieved he doesn't need to make that choice.

X

X

A/B/O Universe:

Day 6:

Spock is on his knees again. It's a position Hendorff apparently enjoys. Spock doesn't have any opinions about it. He never thought he would care so little about sex. He doesn't like it, he doesn't dislike it, it just kind happens.

He wonders if this is what true Vulcan sex is like. Logical, useful, and completely devoid of emotion. His head aches.

X

X

Alpha Jim:

Day 8:

11:00AM:

Jim sits down outside Uhura's isolated room. "How are you feeling?" he asks through the door.

After four days of heat, Uhura is mostly back to her old self, even if she does still have moments where she looses herself to a strong wave. "Captain," comes a voice through the door, "I am feeling better. A little dehydrated, but better, thank you."

"You can call me Jim, you know, after all we've been through."

"And you can call me Nyota," she responds, "Jim, how long have you known?"

Jim knows she's talking about her being an Omega, "Betas smell sterile, but their scent still changes throughout the day, when they're excited, tired, or angry. Your scent never changes. I've known you were on suppressants since the day I met you."

Nyota laughs lightly, "So much for my amazing secret keeping. I though I had everyone fooled."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure no one else on the ship noticed, and Starfleet definitely thinks you're a Beta," Jim hums back, "Besides, it doesn't change anything. As long as you want to be seen as a Beta, I'll see you as a Beta."

"Thank you, Jim."

"We'll be leaving soon. The ion storm is starting up again and should be in full force in an hour."

"That's good. I'm getting tired of this room. I—ohhh…" Nyota's voice breaks off in a soft moan. "I want to go-Nnn- home… Alpha." Jim hears movements, and then the only noise is her panting. Then there's a click, and a metallic hum starts on the other side of the door. Nyota starts moaning softly.

Jim's fingers twitch. He wants to kick down the door and pull that vibrator out of her. He wanted to watch her long silky hairs spill all over her perfectly curved black hips as he positions her like a good Omega. Then he wants to shove his large alpha cock into her dripping hole and have her moan louder than she ever has. He wants to fuck her so hard and raw she won't remember a single word in any of the 12 languages she knows.

"Alpha," she whispers through the door again.

Jim shakes himself. "I'll be back in an hour, ok Nyota? Just hold on that long."

"Yes Alpha," Jim hears her pant as he stands up to leave, "I'll be good."

X

X

Alpha Jim:

Day 8:

12:00PM:

Spock is behind the controls when Jim and Nyota walk into the transporter room. Jaylah and Scotty are standing by to monitor the transporter. McCoy trails after them, sending concerned glances at his patient. He shouldn't worry; Nyota is between waves of her heat and walks with the dignity of a queen. They get onto the transporter, standing on the same pods they were on when they arrived.

"Not that I don't love you guys," Jim grins at Spock, McCoy, Jaylah and Scotty, "But I love my own guys more."

"It's not that we want to be rid of you," McCoy responds without missing a beat, "You're just easier to deal with when you're not constantly horny."

Jim grins, and Nyota smiles. "Thanks for everything," she says, eyes on McCoy.

"The universes will align in 3," Spock starts the count down, "2... 1."

The transporter whirls and the two people on the pads disassemble, and then reassemble. Everyone holds their breath as James Kirk looks up. Seconds go by as no one says anything. "Well," the captain finally says, "No one's pregnant or trying to sniff me, so that's a good sign."

Scotty lets out a whoop of joy as the crew finally relaxes. Spock makes eye contact with his captain, the man who could be his husband in another universe, "It's good to have you back, Captain."

"It has been a weird ass week," Bones sighs.

Kirk grins at them both.

X

X

Jim opens his eyes again.

Bones is carrying two of his pups, and Jaylah the other two. He sniffs the air and detects the scents of an Alpha and four Omegas. Jim can't help but beam, "I've missed you guys," he purrs, walking forward to pull Bones, then Jaylah into a deep kiss. He also leans down to kiss his four pups on their little heads. They squeak with delight at their Alpha father's scent.

Bones has already turned his attention to Uhura. After a bewildered second, he rushes forward and immediately calls his head nurse to make arrangements in sickbay.

Jaylah wraps her arms around her Alpha, "This week has been the most bad. Do not go falling into the wrong universe again. We would be very upset."

Jim laughs, "I'll try my best," he promises, nibbling at her neck. His bite mark is there, what a beautiful thing to see.

As Bones attends to Uhura, and Jaylah is nuzzling into his neck, Jim turns his attention to Spock. Spock has been oddly quiet, even for a Vulcan. He is standing behind the control panel and won't meet Jim's eyes. His undershirt has an extra high collar, and one of his hands rests lightly on his slightly protruding abdomen. Cupcake is standing a few feet behind him, avoiding the captain's eyes with nervous glances to the side.

Oh.

Jim gives Jaylah a kiss before walking over to Spock.

"Captain," Spock greets him formally.

Jim smiles lightly then reaches forward slowly, giving Spock time to see his movements. He places his hand on Spock's tummy and hums quietly, "Hey there little pups, how are you doing?"

Spock stays perfectly still as Jim moves his hand down and under Spock's shirt. He lets his Omega feel his wonder and joy at knowing his pups are safe. Spock shudders.

"I'll just- go guard the door," Cupcake mutters and flees from the room. Jim doesn't even look up; Cupcake isn't worth the effort.

"I slept with Khan." Jim confesses, looking Spock in the eye "I slept with him on the same damn day that you warned me about him. He's such a manipulative little-" Jim cuts himself off, "I was going down to the planet to tell you when the universe switching voodoo happened. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"I already knew about Khan," Spock nods toward where Jaylah is trying to quietly leave the room, "Jaylah told me." The striped Omega is terrible at keeping secrets, Jim knows. "Although I wasn't particularly surprised. Khan is good at getting what he wants, and you are bad at refusing Omegas."

"I still messed up."

"I forgive you, Jim."

Jim moves closer, nuzzling into his Omega's neck. "Why'd you keep Cupcake around if you clearly don't even like him?"

"I would need an Alpha for my pups to reach birthing age. He'd be an acceptable choice if you wouldn't take me back."

Jim feels like he's been stabbed. "That is the most insulting thing you've ever said to me. 'If I didn't want you back', are you serious?" he tries to keep himself from growling, but it's not very effective.

"The other version of you was upset when he found out."

"Other version of me doesn't know shit."

Spock relaxes for the first time since Jim has come back, letting himself melt into his Alpha's arms. God, Jim missed this.

"Can you fix the bond?" Jim asks. He knows he's probably interrupting his own moment but his head still hurts like a sonofabitch.

Spock brushes his fingers along Jim's temple. Something in his mind snaps, and after a single searing moment of pain, his mind settles. Jim breathes deeply for the first time in over a week.

He's missed this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6 Months later

12AM

Spock's horniness is just as punctual as the man itself. At precisely 12AM, Spock cuddles up to his alpha and purrs suggestively.

At ten month's pregnant, Spock's belly is huge, and he doesn't have the energy to ride Jim's cock anymore. That's ok though, because Jim is creative. Tonight he positions pillows at the headboard and pulls Spock up into a sitting position.

"Jim" Spock purrs happily as he's being moved. The bond between them hums.

Jim grins, sits back, and enjoys the view as Spock spreads his knees. The Vulcan is sitting against the headboard, panting. His neck still has two bite marks, and it likely always will. Jim's mark is bold and fresh, while Hendorff's has faded into a fainter greenish scar. His little Omega cock is flushed green and beginning to leak, and his slick is already sticking to his ass and thighs. Now he just needs to wait for the final piece.

"No waiting," Spock whispers, "Jim, just come here." Jim always forgets Spock can read his mind when the bond is open this far.

"Just a little patience, love," Jim whispers as he leans forward to kiss his bond-mate. One of his hands travels to Spock's chest. His pecks are slightly swollen, preparing to feed the pups. Jim rubs one of Spock's green-tinted nipples and feels it harden between his fingertips. He rubs it in small circles.

There's a knock on the door and Jim grins. Spock's eyes narrow, "Jim," suspicion travels through their bond, "what have you done now?"

Jim grins, "Remember when you agreed to have another threesome with Bones?" Spock's expression doesn't change but exasperation travels through their bond.

"I agreed only three hours ago."

"Come on in, Bones!" Jim calls from the bed and grins when the grouchy doctor walks through the door with a yawn.

"Middle of the night sessions is why I insist on having my own room," Bones grumbles, "In case you forgot." Jim hasn't forgotten the many late night sessions he'd had with Bones back at the academy. Bones always blamed Jim for his exhaustion and soreness the next day. Jim has no idea where he gets these notions.

But now was not the time for reminiscing or grumbling. Jim rubs Spock's other nipple casually while using his deepest voice to give the doctor directions. "Strip down completely, little Omega, and come join your Alpha on the bed."

Bones shudders and immediately starts to obey. The scent of a second aroused Omega drifts through the room. Jim doesn't take his eyes away as Bones strips. His months lifting four growing pups and loosing all his extra calories to milk production means his chest is chiseled and flat, the complete opposite of Spock's swollen tummy.

Bones' little cock springs loose, already half hard and flushed red. As he walks to the bed, his Omega keeps his eyes averted and head slightly tilted, a proper display of an Omega to their Alpha. Jim almost purrs with contentment.

"Where would you like me to be, Alpha?"

Jim moves back to give him room. If there's one good thing to come from the dimension-hopping that occurred a while back, it's that Spock no longer immediately associates sex with love, and he's agreed to a few threesomes over the past few months.

"Get in between Spock's legs and suck his cock," Jim lets his voice remain at a low octave. Bones shudders and crawls onto the mattress, keeping his legs spread as he positions himself on hands and knees between Spock's thighs. Jim has a nice view of his ass, and his cock bobbing slightly between his legs.

Bones leans down and pulls Spock's little dick into his mouth. Surprised arousal flashes through the bond. Jim grins up at Spock, who is panting and staring down at the messy head of hair bobbing up and down between his legs.

"Does that feel good, Spock?"

"Yes," Spock says.

"Hear that Bones? You're being such a good Omega. You really do suck cock like a pro." Jim takes one of his fingers and slides it easily into Bones' ass, which is sticking up at full display. He takes his other hand and grabs a handful of Bones' nice round ass.

Bones moans around the cock in his mouth, pushing his hips up into Jim's finger. "Do you want me to fuck you, Bones?"

Bones moans. Jim assumes that means yes.

"You'll have to earn it tonight, little Omega. You're going to have to do your best to get Spock to come, or else I'm not going to reward you." Another moan emerges between the wet pops and slurps. "Why don't you nibble at Spock's neck as you use that little Omega cock of yours to fuck him?"

Bones pulls off with a pop and licks his glistening lips as he looks over his shoulder toward Jim, "It won't be enough, Jim… Alpha."

Jim raises his eyebrows, "Did I ask if it would be enough? Come now, Omega, get in position."

Bones turns back to Spock and crawls forward, letting his lips search out Jim's bond-mark and nibbling softly. He moves his hips forward too, finally letting his fully aroused cock do something. He pushes in slowly, but he shouldn't have worried. Spock's body opens up easily to accept him.

Spock's fingers search out Jim's and grab hold, letting his emotions flow freely. Arousal mixes with anxiety as Bones' hips start pumping into the other Omega. Jim sends his assurances through the bond. He's doing very well. Relax. Enjoy this.

Jim lets Bones fuck Spock for a few minutes, with his finger only lightly slipping in and out of Bones' ass. He waits until he sees Bones' pace start to become erratic. Bones might be able to come with just a finger in his ass, but that's not what Jim wants tonight.

"Spock," Jim looks up at his Vulcan, "open the night stand drawer and pull out the item inside, would you?"

Spock nods quietly and reaches his arm out to the drawer. Pulling it open, Spock reaches in and pulls out a black silicone dildo. "Oh," he whispers, then turns to Jim, "You've been planning this," he accuses. Jim grins. Of course he has, he's been asking Spock for a threesome with bones for weeks.

"Take that into your mouth Spock," Jim purrs, "I want to watch you suck that big fake dick while Bones gives you his dick as well."

Spock stares at Jim for a little, and Jim reassures him that everything is fine through their bond. 'You would be so pretty,' Jim sends through the bond, 'please, Spock?'

Spock's tongue flickers out and licks the head of the silicone cock. A pause, then another lick. Bones is still thrusting his little dick into Spock's ass. He's draped carefully over Spock's pregnant belly and licking at the Vulcan's neck. Jim watches Bones' cock disappear into Spock's ass again and again and Spock softly licks the large black dildo.

"Bones," Jim says as he pulls his Omega away from Spock with one arm and wraps a finger around the base of the Omega's cock with the other, "Spock doesn't seem to remember your demonstration earlier. Why don't you show him how to suck dick properly again?"

"Yes Alpha," Bones agrees easily, his Omega hormones have taken over making him horny and obedient. He crawls backward a bit, then swallows Spock's dick without further prompting. Moaning happily as he bobs up and down. Jim adds a second finger into Bones' leaking ass and starts thrusting at the same pace of his Omega's bobbing.

'Relax,' Jim sends to Spock again through their mental bond, when he feels Spock's confusion, 'don't think too much and just enjoy this.'

Spock's mouth finally opens and he takes the head of the black dildo into his mouth. He moves the toy in and out carefully.

"Deeper Spock," Jim tells him, adding a third finger to Bone's ass, "tilt your head back and swallow it down properly, pretend it's my cock."

Jim doesn't see Spock blush so much as feel the embarrassment through the bond, but Spock obeys. He tilts his head back and pushes the ribbed dildo down his throat, then pulls it back up covered in spit. Back in again. Spock's lips stretch around the black material, and his neck bulges slightly when the toy is all the way down.

"There we go," Jim purrs, "Just like that." Spock sets a slow pace, pushing and pulling the toy in and out of his throat until Jim is satisfied that it's wet enough.

"That's enough, little Omegas," Jim orders and watches Bones still immediately. Spock removes the dildo slowly before looking over at his Alpha.

"Bones," Jim purrs, "Take Spock's toy from him and place it right at his entrance."

"Yes alpha," he responds quickly, taking the ribbed dildo and placing it at Spock's ass. The head of the toy circles Spock's slick entrance.

"Bones," Jim purrs heavily, "tell me what you want to do."

"I want to fuck Spock on this big fake cock, Alpha. I want to make him cum."

"And why is that?"

Bones whimpers, "You said you'd reward me if I could get him to cum, Alpha."

Jim grins and runs one of his hands through Bone's short brown hair, "you've been such a good boy already Bones," Jim pulls his pajama pants down and has a moment of relief as his cock springs free of its confines. He places the tip of his dick at Bones' dripping entrance. He feels the slick and the warmth. Fuck, so good. "If you can keep fucking Spock with that dildo properly, I'll give you your reward early."

Bones moans and shivers, then pushes the head of the giant black dildo into Spock's ass. Spock twitches, and reaches for Jim's hand again. The Vulcan relaxes his tense muscles once he feels Jim's arousal through their fingers and his whispered encouragement through the bond.

Jim also pushes forward, slamming home in Bones' slick ass. Bones gasps with pleasure; he's still on his hands and knees, working the large dildo between Spock's quivering thighs.

Jim starts thrusting. The Alpha has already set a steady pace by the time the dildo reaches its hilt.

"How does that feel, Spock?"

Spock is panting, "Cold."

Jim clicks his tongue disapprovingly, "Then next time you should warm it up in your pretty mouth properly. Suck it harder and faster, instead of letting it fuck you cold."

"Yes Alpha," Spock pants. Bones has started moving the dildo in time with Jim's hips. First in shallow little thrusts, then they get deeper and deeper. Soon he's pulling and pushing the dildo from its hilt to its tip with each thrust.

"You're such a good boy, Bones," Jim purrs, "You know how to take care of my other partners, don't you baby?"

"Yes Alpha," he whimpers.

"Takes Spock's little cock back between those pretty lips of yours, Bones. I want you to drink every last drop when he cums. Spock, run your fingers through the good doctor's hair. I want you to feel how much Bones enjoys this too. "

Bones doesn't respond because he's already moaning around Spock's dick. Sucking it up and down in time with the push and pull of the toy in Spock's ass. Spock brings one of his hands down and tangles his fingers in Bone's hair. He could no doubt already feel Bone's emotions before, due to the skin on skin contact, but his fingertips conduct most of his telepathy. Jim sees Spock's eye glaze over as he keeps his hand on Bone's bobbing head.

Jim sets the pace with quick, hard thrusts. Bones is shivering between them, his hips making aborted little jerks as he tries to prevent himself from cuming too soon. Jim's almost at the edge and can feel that Spock is too. The Vulcan is still panting, but now he has his head thrown back against the headboard and his fingers grip Bones' hair tightly.

Jim thrusts one more time before his knot explodes and shoots Bones full of his cum. Due to their bond, Spock is pushed over the edge at the same time, shooting his sterile cum down Bones' throat and clenching down on the ribbed black dildo.

Bones makes a small choking sound, but swallows ever drop. By the way he shivers and clenches around Jim's engorged knot a few seconds later, Jim knows he's cum too. He pulls Bones away from his very pregnant Vulcan and moves to the side of the bed, where Jim can safely collapse is a satisfied, sweaty lump, with an equally boneless Bones collapsed on top of him. Jim's knot is still enlarged, keeping Bones close.

Spock turns on his side and cuddles up to Jim, taking in his scent. It takes several minutes of panting before anyone can speak.

"Well fuck," Bones finally mutters, "You should wake me up for midnight sessions more often." Jim laughs before drifting off to sleep, one arm wound around each of the two Omegas.

X

X

X

6AM

Jim wakes up by smashing the alarm clock against the wall. He prefers to be awakened by sex, but today he has plans. Bones grumbles slightly at the sound but cuddles closer to his Alpha anyway. It reminds Jim of the academy days when Bones was his only Omega. He kind of misses early morning cuddles.

Spock is nowhere to be found, as usual, he probably got up over an hour ago. Jim kisses Bones on the forehead before slipping out of bed. He'd called off his normal early morning routine with Galia the day before. He has someone he needs to talk to.

Drinking coffee, Jim walks through the doors of the brig. Khan isn't tied up anymore. After his heat passed, he wasn't quite as dangerous. Of course, he was pregnant instead. Apparently his "superior augment genes" don't need Alphas for the incubation period. They have sex everyday anyway.

The Brig is almost a small apartment now. Khan is lounging easily on his couch (and Jim is still confused as to how exactly Khan had gotten a couch). He's wearing a long black coat over the standard grey Starfleet uniform. The only real thing that marks him as a prisoner is the black collar around his neck; it has a tracking device, identity registration, anti-tampering, and a stun beam woven into the leather (not that stuns have ever worked on Khan before, but still).

"You're here early Captain," Khan stares at him. His dark hair almost covers his eyes, but it does nothing to cover the smirk, "Are your other Omegas not keeping you satisfied?" He spreads his legs slightly. His baby bump is quite large, Khan is carrying six pups.

Jim sips his coffee calmly and stares. He hasn't quite figured Khan out yet, but when dealing with a predator it's best to keep your wits about you. Especially a pregnant, hormonal predator.

Kirk scans his thumb and iris to enter Khan's enclosure. He's very aware that Khan could murder him if he ever felt the inclination. Jim puts his coffee down and walk to Khan's couch. The man is still spread out lavishly, his long limbs draped over the sides.

Kirk puts his index finger under Khan's collar. "I've been doing some research," he begins, "comparing our history to the timeline of events in the Beta universe I traveled to 6 months ago. The only real difference in our history is a two-year period over three hundred years ago." Jim narrows his eyes, "In this universe you were captured two years later than in their universe."

Khan's smile was wide but his eyes were cold, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"What did you do with the extra time?"

"I made myself better. Smarter. Stronger."

Jim runs a hand through Khan's hair as he thinks about what this means. Khan stays spread out on the couch.

"So you weren't always this way?" Kirk eventually asks.

"I used to be weaker. I used to feel much more pain. But I am better now, and so will my pups be."

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what, captain?"

"The weakness?" Jim asks, tightening his finger around Khan's collar, "the pain?"

Khan's dark eyes don't give anything away, but his silence speaks volumes. Jim tugs the collar, "Take your clothes off and place your hands against the wall." Khan doesn't move. "If it's too much, tell me you feel weak, and I'll stop."

No one moves for several heartbeats. Then Khan gets up and lets his coat fall to the floor elegantly before stripping his shirt and pants. He walks to the wall and places his hands on the cold surface, his legs spread. He doesn't look back.

Jim picks up his Omega's coat and pulls out the long, black leather belt. Jim folds it in half, then in half again before wrapping it around his fist. Now he has a lash about a foot and a half long.

Jim takes a second to appreciate Khan's naked form. He would never consider hurting his other Omegas, especially not when they're pregnant. But Khan is different. Hell, back when Khan was on the loose Jim had punched him in the face three times and hit him with five stun beams and he didn't even seem fazed. It's entirely possible that there's nothing Jim can do to hurt him at all. Then again, it's entirely possible he could hurt Khan too much.

Jim brings the lash down lightly on Khan's back, the leather snaps nicely against his skin. Khan huffs, "I do hope you can do better than that. If that's the best the captain of the enterprise can do, I should reconsider stealing the ship for everyone's benefit."

Jim brings the lash down harder this time. Letting the material bite into Khan's back. Khan just sighs. Another lash, this time with as much strength Jim can manage.

Khan lets his hands fall from the wall, evidently bored. Jim tightens his grip and aims for a different location. Sex related spanking and whipping is usually done on the back and ass because those areas have relatively few pain receptors. The ass has an extra layer of protective fat to minimize pain.

The balls, however…

Jim brings the lash down again, but this time between Khan's legs. The leather smacks against Khan's testicles. Jim sees the flinch that travels through Kahn's body. "Hands back on the wall, Omega," Jim growls, "and bend over."

There's no hesitation this time. Khan gets into position.

Jim brings the lash down again. And again.

Khan's legs shake slightly, so Jim stops just to brush his fingertips over the pale Omega's ass and thighs. His balls dangle down low, but his dick is flushed red poking into his own protruding belly.

Jim needs to be careful not to hit too high and hurt his own pups. "Take your hands and put them palm up behind your back," Jim says. Hands, especially fingertips, are very sensitive. Khan moves his hands and remains bent at the waist with no support.

Jim takes a minute to appreciate the stance. Khan is naked and on display, his skin spotless and his breathing heightened. It must be tiring to stay bent over, legs spread with your hands behind your back, but Khan remains perfectly still. There is no indication of undue strain, other than his little Omega dick, but Jim considers that a good thing.

Jim unzips himself and pulls his own weeping cock out of its confines. He places the tip at Khan's entrance but doesn't push in. He really, really wants to though.

Jim runs the lash lightly over Khan's open palms. Kahn doesn't try to grab them, even though is fingers twitch slightly. Jim rolls the head of his dick around Khan's dripping asshole, smearing precum on the pale skin.

Jim raises the lash, then brings it down on Khan's open palms as hard as he can. Khan's body twitches, but his palms stay open, asking for more. The head of Jim's cock pushes in easily. Khan is wet and slippery; there is hardly any resistance. Jim makes a few shallow thrusts, and then brings the lash down again on Khan's fingertips.

Khan's insides tighten at the blow, but release immediately afterwards shivering around his Alpha's cock: warm, wet and wreathing. Jim starts thrusting harder, pumping into his Omega's ass. He holds Khan's hips with one hand and brings the lash down again with the other.

Khan moans this time. It's barely audible and over before it's even started, but Jim smirks. "How are you feeling, Omega?"

"Smarter and stronger than you," Khan replies calmly. So Jim lashes him again. The sound of leather smacking skin blends in perfectly with the wet slaps of Jim's thrust. The pace increases.

Sometimes Jim runs the folded leather belt gently over Khan's fingers, other times he brings it down hard. Khan moans twice more before Jim reaches his limit and feels his knot begin to expand. He grips Khan's tiny cock in one hand and lashes his fingers with the other.

Khan's ass tightens and Jim's knot expands, rolls to the head of his cock and shoots cum inside his twitching Omega. After a few more strokes on his cock, Khan comes as well, with a strangled cry.

As the heat begins to cool, Jim finds his words again. He came here to get information about the start of the Alpha/Omega virus.

"So you released the Alpha/Omega virus three hundred years ago?"

Khan laughs darkly even as his cock still leaks drops of cum to the ground, "We'd been working on the genetic advancement for years. A way to have many enhanced children who would out-compete the unworthy humans within a few generations."

"We needed to test some construct on human subjects, and find a way to sterilize unworthy humans, so we built prototype virus with a biological mechanism wherein 90% of all those infected would be sterile," Khan's low voice hisses through the room, "The virus worked as we predicted. We made a few modifications, got rid of the sterility mechanism and administered the improved Alpha/Omega virus to ourselves."

"After a few years, only those infected with the enhanced augmentation would reproduce; everyone else would slowly grow sterile. Getting caught and frozen was not in the plan."

Khan places a hand protectively over his belly, which contain six of their future pups. "I thought when my crew and I were captured that the human population would die out. I thought our improved genetics would never pass on. But three hundred years later, and here we are. My pups will be better than all you sterile, mutated test subjects."

It really shouldn't amaze Jim anymore to see exactly how sociopathic his murderous omega is. But it does.

"You forgot something, Khan," Jim responds, placing his hand on Khan's abdomen, "For every one of your 'improved' genes, I'll give them some mutated test subject DNA, and they'll be better for it. You've failed to conquer humanity, little Omega, and our pups won't do it for you because they're my pups too. They'll be a part of humanity."

"My pups will be better. You're genes aren't strong enough to destroy them; they will all be true-breeding Omegas. This one litter I carry will produce more offspring than all your other mutt pups combined."

"So you're saying," Jim hums, pushing Khan against the wall and nuzzling his neck, "That our pups will all grow up to be Omegas who want nothing more than to be fucked and filled with an Alpha mutt's cum? They'll be just like their bitchy Omega mother." Jim bites down on his bite-mark, reveling in the taste of Khan's blood as the Omega pants and shivers.

X

X

X

8AM

Jim is in the gym, hitting a punching bag as he considers what Khan has just told him. History books will have to be re-written. Conspiracy theorists everywhere will have a field day.

"Having a day of bad?"

Jim turns around to see Jaylah. His only female Omega is looking better; she even seems to glow with healthy energy. Last week she'd been in heat and had wanted nothing more that to push Jim against every surface of the room and ride him senseless.

He doesn't know if Jaylah is pregnant yet, but Jim hopes she is. He's never failed at giving his Omegas pups when they're in heat before (unless they were on birth control, but that doesn't count).

Jaylah is covered in a glistening layer of sweat; she's just finished her workout, apparently. She raises an eyebrow, "would the talking about the problem be of help?"

Jim smiles back and lowers his arms. Punching was probably not helping him anyway. "Sure."

Two minutes later, they're both in the showers, pressed up against each other and rubbing soaped up hands over each other's body. Jaylah's breasts, ass and thighs are probably already clean by now, but Jim is just being extra thorough. Jaylah also seems to think that Jim's abs, cock and ass contain hidden dirt because they're very thoroughly cleaned.

Finally Jaylah pulls back and lifts her right leg up so it's parallel with her chest, doing a split under the spray of the water. "So," she says casually as Jim's brain struggles to process words, "what is of wrong?"

"Uhh…" Jim responds. He walks forward and pushing his dripping cock into her entrance and thrusts a few times before his brain catches up to the question. "Khan apparently spread the Alpha/Omega virus three hundred years ago in an attempt to sterilize humanity."

"Oh," Jaylah hums as she wraps her legs around her Alpha's waist to get in a better position. She knows exactly how she likes it, and isn't shy about getting her way. "I should go down and be thanking him."

"No you shouldn't," Jim growls, thrusting harder, "He tried to wipe out humanity due to some messed up eugenic bullshit."

"If he had not done so, I would not be of Omega. You would not be of Alpha. I would not be getting pups from the human species, and McCoy, Spock and Khan would be never having pups."

"He's still a dick."

"Yes," Jaylah purrs, gasping as Jim finds the rhythm she likes, "but he is why you have pups. He failed to destroy humans, and instead he be helping create this." Jaylah brings Jim's hand to her abdomen and smiles at her Alpha.

Jim stares at his fingers for a second before a grin breaks his face. He pulls her close and kisses her deeply, "You're pregnant again!"

"Yes," she laughs, "we will be making more pups. Three pups, Jim."

Jim laughs from overwhelming relief and excitement. He keeps his hand on her still-flat abdomen and kisses her. His other hand can't stop exploring her body and she holds him close in return. They laugh and make love and kiss as the steam from the shower fills the room.

X

X

X

11AM

Yeoman Rand drops her pen three feet in front of the captain's chair. An "accident", surely. When she bends down to pick it up, she only bends at the waist. Her super short skirt rides up on her ass to give Jim a very clear view. She's wearing a red throng that is more string than cloth, and the string itself disappears between her ass and labia.

"Yeoman Rand," he calls to her, louder than really necessary, "I do believe you have a dress code violation."

Rand snaps up with her pen and turn to her captain, "Sir?"

Jim tisks with his tongue and motions her closer. When she's right in front of him he motions casually to her skirt, "Lift it up and let me see."

Rand blushes and looks around shyly, as if this is the first time she's gotten naked on the bridge. Her fingertips brush the edge of her skirt and she lifts it carefully.

"Higher," Jim sighs, "all the way up."

Rand lifts it up and shows her thong. It really is mostly string, there's only a small patch of see-through lace in the front. Jim sighs again, "The bridge has a dress code, Yeoman. Your vagina should be covered, even if you're a Beta."

"I-it is, sir."

Jim raises an eyebrow, "If you can be fucked without removing any clothes, then you're breaking the dress code." While this is technically true, Jim has certainly never enforced the dress code before. Spock has, but he's not on the bridge.

"It's covered, sir, I promise," Rand whispers, still holding her skirt up.

"Well, either you'll have to accept the code violation, or you'll have to prove it isn't one."

Rand bites her lip and glances around the room. No one it watching, mostly because sex on the bridge is a pretty common thing. "I-I want to prove it, sir," she whispers.

Jim unzips his pants and lets his cock spring free, "well," he says pretending to be bored, "there's only one way to prove it, isn't there?"

Rand blushes again and brushes a curl behind her ear. Then she slowly crawls onto her Captain's lap on the Captain's chair. She's straddling his thighs. Her skirt is just barely covering her questionable underwear. Jim brings his hand between her thighs and pushes his thumb into her vagina without any prompting, she gasps.

"I can get my thumb in without any problems, Yeoman. That's not a good sign."

"Your cock's much bigger, Sir. It won't fit while I'm wearing my underwear, sir. Th-Thumbs aren't a breach of regulation, s-sir…" Rand stutters as Jim rubs his thumb in and out at a steady pace.

Jim hums, as if he's considering this idea carefully. The string between her legs is off to one side of her vaginal entrance. Everyone in the entire ship knows it wouldn't stop Jim's cock. Still, proof is important.

Jim pulls his thumb out, grips her hips and pushes her down on his cock in one shove. His dick pushes past her thong and into her sterile Beta heat without any problems. Jim tisks like he's disappointed, "You see Yeoman, this is unquestionably a dress code violation. I'll have to put it on your record."

"P-Please sir," she whispers, "I can't afford to have another code violation. Isn't there anything I can do to change your mind?" She starts lifting her hips and sinking back down slowly. Her skirt flips up slightly ever time she descends.

Jim keeps his face blank, "Perhaps," he hums. Rand takes this as the permission it is to start riding her captain's cock like a two-credit whore.

"C-captain, please," she whispers, jerking her hips, "sir."

Jim looks at his pad. He's still writing his report about Khan, but it's almost finished. All he really needs to do is send Khan's confession and his historical and trans-dimensional research to the admirals. Still, he spends a few minutes re-reading his report as his Yeoman rides his cock desperately. He sends the report off when he feels his knot start to expand.

Then he grabs his Yeoman's hips, pumps himself a few times in her body, and knots her. It's a pity she smells like a sterile Beta, but otherwise the sex was good. He's not going to let her know that though. Rand likes it when he treats her like a desperate Omega.

"Well," Jim hums as Rand shakes through her orgasm skewered on his inflated cock, "I guess I'll let it slide this time. Just wear more appropriate clothes next time Yeoman."

"Yes s-sir."

This is the fifteenth time Rand has gotten out of a dress code violation. Jim doubts it'll be her last.

X

X

X

2PM

Galia is under his desk in the captain's ready-room when Jim gets a call from Starfleet. She's wrapped her lips around his cock by the time Jim answers the call. It's General Chang, and she looks pretty serious.

"Captain," Chang says, "We've received your report. If your theory is true, it would be groundbreaking."

Jim frowns as Galia begins bobbing between his legs, "It's not a theory, General. Khan admitted it himself."

"He's also a manipulative psychopath, who would unquestionably lie to get what he wants."

"I went to another dimension and saw the differences myself."

Chang looks unimpressed, "Yes. You mentioned your research from… a different dimension. Research which no one will ever be able to verify because the only other person who was there was apparently medically incapacitated for the majority of the time." Chang sighs.

"General-" Jim begins angrily at the implied insult. But he cuts himself off when Galia swallows his cock deeper and runs her tongue over his shaft. Jim grips the table and tries not to moan.

Chang looks unimpressed. "I'm not saying that you're lying captain. But we need more proof than the words of a psychopath before we tell the universe the Eugenics wars sterilized the majority of the population and altered humanity as we know it."

That – makes sense.

"I'll try to get more information out of him, ma'am," Jim concedes.

Chang nods, "You do that, captain. The council will put Starfleet recourses into attempting to verify Khan's story by looking at historical events and biological markers. We may be able to trace the viral genome and better analyze its effects on our systems."

Jim tries to concentrate, but a quick glance downward distracts him, even as he turns his attention back to the general. Galia has removed her shirt and is thrusting Jim's cock between her breasts, licking at the tip when it emerges.

Jim realizes he's being dismissed, so he salutes. The general salutes back before shutting the line.

Galia grin from between his legs, "You need to work on your temper a bit captain."

Jim hums with a grin, "Or I could get you between my legs every time I talk to the generals. You can keep me from yelling at them, what do you say?"

Galia grins and crawls from under the table. Her lips are swollen bright red and her green breasts are covered in drips of pre-cum. Her fiery hair tumbles down her shoulders, "I do like the sound of that, Captain, but only if you make it worth my while afterwards…"

Jim leans back in his chair, "and how might I do that?"

Galia crawls onto the chair so she's straddling Jim's waist. She keeps her skirt hovering just slightly above Jim's fully erect cock and her breasts swaying inches away from his face. "I know of a few ways," she purrs before sitting down and swallowing Jim's cock deep inside her.

'She's definitely breaking the dress code,' Jim thinks lightly as Galia starts to move, thrusting herself up and down on her Captain's cock. Jim quickly stops thinking when Galia thrusts her head back and moans, her nips hardening into little buds. He wraps his arms around her waist and sucks a nice nipple into his mouth.

He cums inside her a few minutes later. Galia shakes and moans as his knot expands inside her, trapping them together for a while. Galia loves the feeling of an Alphas knot in her and orgasms a few seconds later as she puts a hand on her abdomen.

"Did I make it worth your time?" Jim asks with a smirk.

Galia hums happily.

X

X  
X

5PM:

Jim has a list of information he'll need from Khan. He has it organized in his mind.

Did he help create the virus?

How is the virus transferred? Why are some species affected, and others not?

Can it be inactivated?

What are all of the differences between the test and the enhanced virus?

Who else, besides Khan's crew, was involved with this enhanced virus?

It shouldn't be too hard. Omegas were wired to want to please their Alphas as much as Alphas want to please their Omegas. All Jim has to do is focus.

Jim walks past the guard. Scans his thumbprint and badge to open the next door. Past another guard (Beta, of course. No alphas allowed.), before finally walking into the room containing the Brig.

Khan is under the shower. Naked.

Steam fills his cell and Khan's dark locks are glued to his skin. Water trickles down Khan's neck and back. There's a small rivulet that flows between Khan's ass cheeks, but Jim can't be imagining that there's more dripping from between his legs than just the water.

That-

That's just not fair.

Jim looses track of time. There is a frantic struggle to remove his clothes, shower sex, lots of bubbles, biting, knotting and blood mixing with the water.

When Jim's knot recedes and his mind returns (for the most part, even though it's still a little fuzzy), he has a moment of horror staring at the blood. It isn't until he check's over Khan's body carefully and sees the Omega has no serious wounds that he realizes his own back stings.

Khan's fingernails are bloody and he grins lazily. "Your control is slipping Captain, you best be careful. Or one day soon you'll actually fall for me. "

Jim glares, pulls on his soaking wet uniform and marches out of the brig with his head held high. He performs a walk of shame all the way back to his own quarters. People jump out of the way and salute when he marches past, and no one asks why their Captain is soaking wet.

X

X

X

7PM:

Jim sits down heavily. Khan always kind of made him want to punch things, and his back still stings.

The smell of a medium rare steak, oozing delicious juices, makes Jim look up and sniff. Bones is in front of him, holding one plate of salad and one mouth-watering gravy-soaked steak. Jim looks up at his Omega in askance. Steak. Steak. Steak.

"Quick your watery puppy eyes Jim, you already got what you want," Bones grumbles, setting the steak down and sliding it across the table.

For a single moment, Jim is actually surprised. Bones never gives him meat. The moment passes quickly because Jim is not an idiot, and he quickly starts stuffing his face.

Oh my god, meat is amazing!

"You can eat meat every once in a while. You do need your iron," Bones comments with an exasperated sigh. He begins eating his own salad.

"I fucking love you," Jim growl-purrs after he swallows a piece of heaven. Bones eyes him with heavy eyelids and his mouth twitches into a knowing smile.

"Good."

X

X

X

8PM:

"I want you to get me pregnant again when I go into heat," Bones informs him between kisses. Bone's four pups are more than a year old now, and were sent to live with Bone's sister last week. Bones is still reeling from their loss, so Jim's a little uncertain how serious he should take this demand.

"So soon?" Jim asks, holding his Omega close, "It's not good for you to remain pregnant or feeding all the time. You're not a breeding mare."

Bones tenses. Mentioning breeding mares may have been a bad idea. Bones may have been raised by a proper beta couple in Georgia, but his biological mother was a breeding mare. An Omega paid minimal wages by the government to produce pups.

They also often charge Alphas for a chance to lay with them, charging extra for day's they're in heat. Officially they're known as "national mothers", and Politicians speak about them with careful words and vague acknowledgements of their contribution to society.

Unofficially, they're known as desperate whores.

"Oh," Bones whispers, shivering in his Alphas arms. Something in Jim's Alpha brain clicks.

"Or maybe that's exactly what you want," Jim whispers, "You want to be a breeding bitch, just like your whore mother."

Bones whimpers, and Jim can smell the slick leak down between the Omega's legs. It's a good thing they're in Bones' quarters. "You want to be kept barefoot and pregnant, Bones? Want to remain in this room, naked and filled with cum? I'll raise the temperature in this room and take away all your clothes. In fact, take those off right now, you don't need them anymore."

"Of course, Alpha," Bones quickly begins to strip, and yeah, he's definitely aroused.

"That's right, you little whore. I'll bet when I'm done you've got five other Alphas-"

"No," Bones interrupts immediately, "No other Alphas, Jim."

Jim winds his mind back a bit and reworks the fantasy. It isn't unusual for Bones to edit scenarios Jim's created, but Jim's not entirely sure how to spin a whore fantasy without the idea of other participants.

"You can be my own, personal breeding mare, then," Jim sooths, and Bones relaxes again, pulling off the last of his clothes. There's no such thing as a personal breeding mare, but hey. Fantasy. Whatever.

"Yeah," Jim purrs, running his hand down Bones' cheek, "You're a good little whore, aren't you? My breeding bitch?"

Bones mewls, "Of course alpha."

"You stay here, naked and dripping all day. Just waiting for your alpha's cock, don't you, you desperate bitch?"

"Yes," Bones whimpers, nuzzling into Jim's hand. Jim brings his hand up, grips his Omega's hair tightly and forces him down onto all fours.

"On all fours little whore, just like your mother."

"Please-" Bones was silenced when Jim shoved his dick down his bitch's throat. Fuck that feels good. Jim held his Omega's head steady as he thrust in deep and fast. Any sounds Bones tried to make were sloppy and muffled.

After a few more thrusts, Jim pulled his Omega's head off. "On all fours, whore, I'm going to breed you." Bones obeyed without any hesitation, lifting his ass in the air and gripping the side of the bed for support.

Jim thrust in and started to fuck his whore properly. "That's right, you desperate bitch, this is what you were made for, isn't it? To be a breeding mare for your Alpha. That's all you're good for."

"Daddy!" Bones screams, "please daddy, fill me up with your pups. I want it so bad. I need your cock daddy."

That was new. Jim found it oddly arousing.

"That's right little Bitch, you want your daddy to fill you up with pups again, don't you?"

"Yes," Bones almost sobs, "I want your pups daddy. I want to be fucked and filled. I want to carry your pups, please daddy!"

"This is what you were made for, little Bitch, just like your whore mother. You were made to crawl on all fours and beg your daddy to keep you filled with pups. This is what you've always wanted, isn't it my little breeding bitch?"

"Yes daddy," Bones sobs, "This is what I was made for. To be fucked and kept pregnant. To birth your pups and be filled up again. To be a breeding bitch. Your breeding bitch daddy."

Jim's knot explodes as fills his Omega up. His knot expands and seals them together. Bones' orgasm is drawn out and comes in little spurts between his sobbing breaths. There is a quiet moment as they both collect their breaths. The scene is over; it's just Jim and Bones again.

Jim pulls Bones up and maneuvers them both onto the doctor's bed. This is not easy to do when the two of them are still knotted together. After a bit of shuffling, he gets into a comfortable position, lying side by side on the bed, spooning.

Bones hums happily and brings one of his arms behind himself to wrap around Jim's back. When the doctor's fingers brush one of the bloody scratches, Jim flinches. There are a few seconds of silence, and Jim is almost lulled into a sense of security. Bones hadn't noticed anything.

"Why do you have injuries on your back that you Didn't Tell Me About, Jim?"

Jim flinches again. That tone meant Jim was in Big Trouble. "They're not that bad. Khan's just a dick."

"Which does NOT explain why you didn't come to sickbay. Or even so much as mention you had injuries to your omega who happens to be the CMO of your bloody starship! What the hell, Jim? What if they get infected?"

Jim hid his grin in Bones' neck, trying not to laugh. As much as he enjoyed super-submissive Bones during sex, he loves his bossy CMO best friend much more. "I love you."

"You are still in so much trouble, Jim. You need to take you health more seriously!"

X

X

X

9PM:

Jim is lying on the bed trying to type his report on Khan to the generals and the scientific community at large. After a few futile seconds, Jim drops his pad and looks down. Spock is naked and on all fours, straddling Jim's body. The Vulcan's round belly is hanging low between his limbs. He's leaning down with his mouth hovering over Jim's half erect cock. A little green tongue slips out and licks a drop of pre-cum from the tip.

"Like the taste, little Vulcan?" Jim knows Spock enjoys it. Coming from a desert-based species, Spock enjoys pretty much all salty foods. Since his pregnancy he's started to like salty things even more. Spock doesn't blush, but Jim can feel the embarrassment through the bond.

More importantly, this position has got to be tiring on Spock. He is ten months pregnant after all. Spock narrows his eyes, "I'm pregnant, not weak, Jim."

"You're also _ten months_ pregnant. Pretty sure the pups were supposed to come out a month ago."

"Vulcan pregnancies last 14 months."

"Pups are three fourth human." Jim reaches forward and pulls Spock up for a kiss before he makes more arguments. Technically Spock is right. Everything is still healthy and progressing well according to Bones, but Jim can't help but worry.

He flips them around so Spock is lying on his back and Jim hovers above him on all fours. Jim then notices something, a black protrusion between Spock's legs. "Did you put that in again?" Jim asks with a grin. The black dildo from last night is nestled deep between Spock's legs.

A mental blush filters through the bond. "It feels good," Spock admits. If Jim had known his Vulcan would enjoy it this much, he would have asked Jaylah to make a toy for Spock ages ago. Jim lets his hands wander down to the hilt of the toy, then twists it 90 degrees to the right.

Spock jumps suddenly when the toy starts to hum, surprise pours through the bond. "Of course it vibrates," Jim answers the silent question, "Jaylah made it." Spock's arches his back off the mattress and opens his mouth halfway in a silent moan.

Jim wonders what the best way would be to get his cock back into that mouth. The problem is, he doesn't want to put Spock in a stressful position.

Suddenly, Jim's world turns and strong arms pin him to the mattress. Spock's eyebrows are slightly furrowed, and annoyance filtered through their bond, "I am pregnant, not weak. Stop trying to protect me from imaginary dangers."

"Yeah, but-" Jim starts to protest.

"Jim, do as I say."

Jim stares at his bond-mate in momentary shock. Spock is almost never this aggressive. It's incredibly hot. Holy shit. He relaxes his muscles and lies back obediently.

Spock seems almost surprised at Jim's acquisition. "You enjoy being told what to do?"

Jim stays calm below his Omega, "I love sex. I love you. I love sex with you. What is there I could possibly dislike?"

"You are always very dominant when having sex with doctor McCoy," Spock responds, running a hand over Jim's body carefully. As if he can't believe Jim is staying still.

"Bones like being submissive during sex, he likes giving in to his instincts and reveling in being a proper Omega like he was raised to be. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy other type of sex as well," Jim pauses for a moment as something occurs to him, "Is that why you were so quite this morning during our threesome?"

"I am not experienced in this area, I assumed his protocol was more efficient."

"Nah. Sex is best when everyone is having fun. Don't try to copy what works for others."

Spock pauses to consider this, "Then you will call me Commander, Mr. Kirk. I will be in charge tonight."

Jim let himself relax, "yes commander."

Spock leans forward a bit, and then pauses. He tugs a lock of Jim's hair, and Jim complies by leaning up off the mattress to kiss him. Satisfaction trickles in from the bond.

Spock moves to sit on Jim's hips. The base of the vibrator presses right above Jim's very aroused cock, which itself brushes up against Spock's already-full ass. The vibrator's base buzzes and twitches against Jim's pelvis, sending delicious signals throughout his body.

"You will stay still and silent while I pleasure myself on you." Spock informs him. Jim almost moans but catches himself at the left second. Spock also seems to really enjoy this new position because a gush of wetness falls down from between Spock's legs.

A lot of wetness actually. A little too much.

"Jim, my water just broke."

Jim panics.

X

X

12:00PM

Spock has been in labor for over three hours and Jim is going absolutely crazy. He's been kicked out of sickbay by a grumpy Bones and has been pacing back and forth ever since.

This is the first time Spock is giving birth. Statistically, the first time is the most dangerous. Is three hours too long? Too short? It's hard to tell when your mate is a different species.

After the first hour Jaylah tied him up, saying his was making everyone nervous and he should calm down. But Jim cut himself free in about ten minutes and proceeded to prove her right by pacing some more.

His only solace is that his mental bond with Spock is wide open. Spock is apparently very calm, mentally. Jim's talking to Spock without actually seeing him, but doesn't know when Spock is supposed to push, or when he's supposed to breath. Spock knows though, so while Jim is panicking and babbling in Spock's mind about how everything is fine, Spock breathes, and mentally pats Jim on the head.

Crewmembers walk by in confusion as they see their captain pace and mutter to himself. Jim tries to comfort Spock and not panic at the same time. Spock tells him he's doing a very good job, but he should sit down before he hurts himself.

Finally, pain flood through the bond and Jim doesn't care about Bones' wrath anymore so he runs to sickbay doors. The doors don't open so Jim rips off the control panel and hacks the opening sequence before bursting into sickbay. Spock is holding one swaddled pup and Bones is still grabbing hold of the second one. They are covered in green blood and weird just-born goop that Jim doesn't want to think too much about.

The second pup is crying his/her lungs out as their umbilical cord is cut, the baby's face is wrinkled, blotchy and green and probably the greatest thing Jim has ever seen.

Jim sits on the edge of the bed carefully and looks at Spock's sweaty but happy face, and at the tiny red pup bundled in his arms. This pup's face is flushed and he/she seems exhausted, barely keeping their eyes open.

"Two healthy, little girls," Bones declares placing the second pup (now clean and well-swaddled), in Spock's other arm. "Congratulations."

The green-faced little girl doesn't seem tired at all, she wiggles and cries and wakes her sister, who also starts to fuss. "Hush little pups," Jim soothes, reaching forward to pick up his youngest, "You're ok now. It's been a scary few hours, but you're here with us now and everything is going to be ok."

Spock's mind reaches for Jim's and shows him something. There are two small connection of some sort which flicker with fear and confusion. Jim is equally confused.

"It's their familial bond," Spock explains, "They're strong enough to form one now that they've taken their first breaths."

Jim lets his joy and comfort and amazement flow into the two little links, "Hey there baby girls," Jim purrs, "You don't need to worry. You've got two parents who love you and two co-parents who are going to help take care of you, and a whole family aboard this ship who all love you. Except Khan, he's a dick."

"Wow, what amazingly tender advice," Bones drawls, "I hope you know Jaylah is recording this."

Jaylah brushes against his side, a camera floats next to her, "I think it is of good advice. Look how calm the little pup is now."

The green-blooded younger pup is indeed calm now, staring at the faces floating above her. Jim passes her back to Spock. She gurgles when Spock runs a finger over her cheek.

Jaylah makes the camera fly above them to take a picture, Bones' arms are still covered in just-born-goo, Spock is sweaty and exhausted, Jaylah's covered in motor oil, and the pups are blotchy and wrinkled. Jim doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful than their odd little family.

X

X

X


End file.
